Room 303
by Let-The-Wookiee-Win
Summary: Jaina and Jagged Fel have had their marriage blessed in a traditional Jedi Ceremony, here begins the first day of the rest of their lives. But if you're expecting a happy ending, you've obviously not read any of my other writings! Okay, still rubbish at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

_Following on from 'Negotiations', this starts the morning after the Jedi Blessing the day before._

_Just so you know, in my head Han and Leia do not age. They may mature, very gracefully, but they will forever look as they did through the original trilogy. Sorry, that's when I fell in love with them and that's how they'll stay for me._

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The Botanical Gardens on Coruscant opened when the Solo twins had still been small children.  
The gardens had in fact been officially opened by their mother, the then Chief of State, and had undergone any number of redesigns in the intervening years.  
Conference and meeting rooms had been added in order to accommodate their requirement and later, sleeping quarters.

Room 303 had witnessed many momentous occasions, engagements, wedding nights and even a birth, though the management insisted that was just a rumour spread by competitors.  
On this night, room 303 was home to Han and Leia Solo.

Their eldest child, Jaina Solo Fel and her husband Jagged Fel, had seen their wedding blessed in a traditional Jedi ceremony and the Solos had secured the room for the night specifically to avoid any fear of being caught over the alcoholic limit. Having danced half the night away, Han and Leia as good as collapsed into bed and slept the night through.

As the sun threatened to burn through Han's eyelids, he groaned and tried to turn his head away from the light. The pain emanating from the general direction of his neck and head told him any movement would be a mistake for a while yet. Opting instead to remain stationary, his half-opened eyes drifted to the woman who slept so peacefully in his embrace.  
Leia. His wife.  
If someone had told him when he'd taken on the contract to transport that crazy old man and his young friend, Luke Skywalker, to Alderaan that he would end up falling in love and marrying the last remaining Princess of that erstwhile planet, then he would have laughed them from here to the outer rim and back.  
And yet there she was, thirty years older and every bit as beautiful as she had been when they'd first met, lying in his arms, her long chestnut hair spilled around her shoulders and half way down her back.  
Han couldn't tell the difference between the silkiness of her chemise and the powdery softness of her skin, it all felt the same beneath his work-worn hands. All he knew was that she was his, one hundred per cent all his.  
Her breathing was soft, measured. The kind of breath a body takes when it's at rest, at peace. And Han liked that feeling. Liked knowing she felt safe and comforted in his arms. In truth, it meant everything to him.  
Though when the Hell she had let her hair down he struggled to remember.  
He remembered using the keycard to enter the room.  
He recalled, with a lingering tingle of pleasure, the taste of Leia's lips against his.  
There was also a dim recollection of popping the cork from the bottle of champagne Han had purchased but had not been drunk, due to Isolder's sudden departure from the celebrations.  
The rest remained a blur.  
Lying with his wife nestled against him, however, Han Solo could not have been happier.  
Adjusting his position slightly, he closed his eyes and let sleep once again envelope him.

When next he woke, Han found the Wookiee tap-dancing on his brain had at least had the good grace to remove his shoes, though the warm, sweet-smelling creature he had cradled so tenderly through the night was no longer by his side.  
He lay for a moment and then a moment more, listening to the sounds around him and allowing his head to become accustomed to his surroundings.  
Turning slowly toward the light, he located Leia perched on the window seat seemingly gazing out into the gardens through the open window.  
Her long hair whispered in the soft breeze and, Han noted, there was a tremble to her shoulders telling him she was losing the fight against tears.

Han swung his legs over the side of the bed and took a slow breath. He considered dry swallowing painkillers but decided Leia was his first priority.  
Crossing to her side, it was easy for him to see the reason for her upset. In her lap, clasped and protected by her small hands, was the box containing debris retrieved from the Graveyard that had once been Alderaan. It had been a gift from Jaina, intended to prove how much her mother meant to her and just how far she would go for her.

Jaina and Leia had not experienced the easiest of relationships, however, much as her parents had managed to find a common ground and re-establish their partnership, so mother and daughter had found a way to get beyond their differences and become friends again.  
The gift though had served as a reminder not of what Leia had lost, but of what had been taken so brutally from her.

"Hey!" Han chided her softly as he slid onto the seat beside her and wrapped her in his embrace.

Han knew the throbbing in his head was nothing compared to the ache in Leia's heart. He also knew no amount of comforting words or deeds would bring the planet back or ultimately ease Leia's conscience. She had always felt responsible and she likely as not always would.  
He pressed his lips to her forehead and closed his eyes as though doing so could draw the pain from within her.

"I...I feel him..." Leia said, stifling a sob.

"Who, him?" Han asked, his hand resting against the nape of her neck.

"My father..." She answered, pulling away and breathing hard. "Bail."

Han's lips formed a question he was unable to voice.

"I know you think I'm just torturing myself." She said, her fingers caressing the box. "But I _feel_ him."

"I don't think you're torturing yourself." He contradicted. "But I sure as Hell don't understand what good you think you're doing either."

"I miss him." She whispered, wiping away another tear.

Han hugged her tighter trying to ease away her pain. "I know you do Sweetie." He soothed.

"I just wish..."

"I know Honey." His hands stroked her hair until little by little she calmed, relaxing into his arms.

"Thank you." She smiled weakly.

"What for?" He asked, his lopsided grin enchanting her as it always did.

"For being you." She said seriously. "For being the best husband, the best lover and the best friend I could have ever wished for."

"Even though I hadn't got, you know, a whole shiny new Kingdom for you to rule that pretty little head of yours over?" He teased.

Leia laughed lightly. "After Alderaan, I had the clothes on my back and whatever Carlist Rieekan and Mon Mothma could cobble together. A shiny new Kingdom would have been nice, but then I got lucky."

"Oh?" He watched her lips flatten.

"You know I did!" She said, blushing, her lips pursed.

"Yeah." He drawled. "I know."

He swung himself around and brought his long legs up to stretch the length of the windowsill, crossing them at the ankle. Leia shifted position to sit alongside him, his strong muscular arms cuddling her to his firm chest. Han's soft lips pressed to her temple and he leaned his head to hers.

"Tell me about him." He said. "What's your earliest memory?"

"Lying in his arms." She answered, smiling at the memory.

"Seriously?" Han queried. "What, as a baby you mean?"

"Not a tiny baby, but quite young I guess." She replied. "I suppose if I had to define what it was I could remember most, it would be the love."

Han heard the slight hitch in her voice as she spoke.

"I remember him holding me the night Mother died." She went on. "Telling me we had to be brave. And then him breaking down in tears by her side. He cried for what felt like hours."

Leia swallowed. Thought back through her childhood and smiled again.

"I remember how his beard tickled when he kissed me as a little girl." She giggled. "And as I grew older, how stern it made him look when he told me off for leaving the Palace grounds. Again. Especially if it was at night."

"You Rebel!" He teased, squeezing her gently.

"He wanted peace and justice for all, not just the wealthy few who could afford to buy their peace of mind or justice for crimes they perceived had been perpetrated against them." She sneered. "He wanted an end to tyranny. The kind of tyranny personified by the Empire."

Her head nestled against Han's chest.

"And he wanted to protect me." She reached a hand up to finger his soft chest hair. "The way you always have."

"Like you _ever_ needed me to protect you!" He protested.

"He was the strongest man I ever knew. He taught me right from wrong, good from evil."

"Scoundrels from nice men?" He suggested.

"He taught me to follow my heart." She turned large, earnest brown eyes up to him. "To trust my instincts and to follow my own path."

"He was a wise man." Han confirmed.

"Do you..." Leia puzzled over what she wanted to ask.

"What is it Sweetheart?" Han asked, rubbing her arms with his hands.

She pulled from his embrace and swivelled to face him. "When they intercepted my ship, the Imperials transmitted a message indicating that everyone on board had been killed. Do you think...when they destroyed Aldreaan, do you think my father died believing me already dead?"

Han regarded her, his lips turned slowly upwards.

"I don't know Sweetheart." He answered honestly and cupped her face in his hands, his thumbs softly stroking her cheeks. "Maybe. I hope so. I think he'd rather have believed you dead than in the hands of Imperials."

"They didn't hurt me." She told him, her eyes searching his face. "Not really."

"Yes. They did." He reminded her. "Not the way they could have and not the way they probably would have if you hadn't been the property of Lord Vader. But they still mistreated you and I hope to all the stars that Bail Organa wasn't being tortured by thoughts of what you might be going through."

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead again tenderly.

"The one thing I know for sure, is how proud he would be of you if he was here right now." He told her, then glanced down at the sheer chemise barely skimming her thighs, one thin shoulder strap fallen from her shoulder. "Well, when I say _right_ now..."

Leia blushed and returned the strap to her shoulder.

"Ah, that's made all the difference." He teased, then kissed her again. "I'm gonna go head over for some breakfast, while you spend some quality time with your father. You want me to bring something back for you?"

She shook her head, smiling.

"You think he'll want anything?" Han nodded toward the box.

"I think he'll be good." She laughed.

"Catch up with you later then." He kissed her lovingly, winked and swung his legs down, stalking toward the 'fresher. Calling over his shoulder to her. "And quit pervin' on my ass woman!"

Leia threw her head back and laughed, then slid from the windowsill tiptoeing across the lawn to a shady spot where she sank into the grass and, after a moment's pause, untied the ribbon holding the boxlid shut and flipped it open.  
She inhaled a deep breath, closed her eyes and allowed herself to fall into the Force, for it to envelope her, to penetrate her every pore and touch her soul. And sure enough there he was, standing before her. Tall and strong and every inch the man she bade farewell to all those years ago.

"Father!" The word tumbled from her lips unbidden but so welcome it made her heart swell and tears to dampen her cheeks. "Oh Father!"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The Creep had chosen his moment to enter Room 303 well. The target, judging by the off-key masculine warbling from the direction of the 'fresher, was preparing himself to join the rest of his family for breakfast. The Creep hoped he enjoyed the food, since it would be his last. A fact the target was, as yet, unaware.  
The Creep stood close enough to the window to look out, but far enough away to remain unobserved by the female sitting on the lawn. The Creep noted that the female's milky white flesh would turn to a peachy hue if she remained in that position for much longer. One chemise strap lay unnoticed against her upper arm, revealing the merest glimpse of her breast. Enough that the Creep wished the target had been different. The Creep's lips curled upward, mentally imagining the good time they could have shared. And how, once the Creep had finished with her, no man would care to touch her again. That would teach the target who he could and could not mess with. That would be a lesson well learned and a lesson the Creep would have enjoyed teaching. The Creep's lessons were considered among similar professionals to be thoroughly unforgettable.  
The singing ceased and the Creep made his exit to await the appropriate moment for his lesson to be taught.

Freshly showered and shaved, Han paused a moment to watch Leia and ensure she was all right before making his way to the Botanical Gardens light and bright breakfast room. Standing in line, Han frowned at the all too healthy breakfast foodstuffs on offer and wondered if it would be considered impolite of him to order a takeout meat pattie to be delivered. Moving forward, having gathered a few items on his plate, Han found himself behind his daughter and son-in-law.  
He waited patiently behind the couple as they kissed and canoodled, trying not to growl as Jagged Fel's hand first stroked and then fondled Han's only daughter's backside.

"All right, all right." Han finally interrupted. "You two are gonna curdle the milk!"

"Mom still in bed?" Jaina asked, turning flushed cheeks toward her father while Jag added milk to their two bowls of cereal.

"She needed a little time to herself." Han replied.

"Ahuh?" Jaina arched an eyebrow at him. "You two should slow down. You're not as young as you used to be!"

"She's communing with your rock!" Han corrected. "Convinced herself she's talking directly with Bail Organa."

"Seriously?" Jaina exclaimed. "I _knew_ I could feel something with that piece. Jacen said I was making it up, but I swear I felt something."

They all crossed to an immaculately laid table and sat to enjoy their breakfasts.

"Yeah, well, your Mom sure seems convinced." Han said. "I left her having a deep and meaningful with it..or..him. Speaking of deep and meaningful, you spoke to Jacen since last night?"

"I called him. But he didn't pick up." She said.

"Yeah. I called a couple of times this morning too." Han took a long drink of caf. "No reply."

"I guess he took the news pretty badly huh?" Jag asked.

"Wouldn't you? If the love of your life told you she was marrying someone else?" Jaina asked him.

"Well, you know, maybe your Dad and me should go look for him. Make sure he's okay." Jag suggested.

"Might be better if Mom and I go." Jaina reasoned.

"Well, it might, except..." Jag fumbled nervously in his pocket producing a flimsie.

"What's that?" Jaina queried.

"This?" Jag lifted the paper, holding it between his thumb and forefinger. "This is a gift. A gift for you and your Mom."

Jaina gingerly accepted the flimsie and read it's contents, her eyes growing wide with awe. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"'Fraid not." Jag smiled and shrugged nonchalantly. "I can exchange it though if you want."

"Don't you dare!" Jaina squealed, flinging her arms around his neck and kissing him over and over.

"Whatcha got Honey?" Han taunted. "Honeymoon in Paradise?"

"There's this new spa with like a month long waiting list for appointments." Jaina explained excitedly, reading the flimsie again. "And Jag's managed to organise not one, not two, but _three_ appointments _each_ for us!"

"Wow." Han sounded underwhelmed. "That must have set him back a pretty credit or two."

"She's worth it." Jag said, admiring his wife's profile. "Besides, it's kind of a double celebration."

"Double celebration?" Jaina asked as Jag nibbled his bottom lip.

"Well..." Jag started.

"Come on Son, spit it out." Han moaned.

Jag grinned at Jaina. "I got it. I got the promotion."

Jaina's jaw dropped open and she emitted another high pitched squeal before hugging and kissing Jag all over again.

"Congratulations Son. I'm real pleased for ya." Han smiled.

He'd heard through the grapevine that Jag was in line for promotion along with a couple of the other guys from Rogue Squadron. Although Han had no direct involvement in the decision, he felt sure the half dozen or so beers he and Wedge Antilles had shared had been a positive influence.

"And I figured you and your Mom could use the time to talk about the 'thing' we talked about." Jag said to Jaina.

"Thing?" Jaina asked absent-mindedly.

"Yeah, you know." Jag's eyes widened and he nodded his head. "The 'thing'!"

"Oh yeah, right. That thing." Jaina remembered. "We will. Right after the pedicure. But before the masseuse."

"You got any idea where Jacen might have gotten to Sir?" Jag asked.

"He's my son and I love him. But he's not very inventive. If he didn't go back to his apartment, he'll be hiding out on the Falcon." Han answered.

"So we start with the Falcon." Jag suggested and kissed Jaina's cheek. "I'll go check us out."

"Since your Mom missed breakfast, make sure she gets some lunch okay?" Han told Jaina.

"I will." She agreed.

"And promise me you won't go getting Jagged's name tattooed across your backside or nothing."

"I promise." She pursed her lips in amusement.

"'Cos those things, they look cool when you're young but eventually they just make you look like one of Jabba's dancing girls. One of the old one's!" He continued.

"No tattoo. I promise." She grinned, then narrowed her eyes. "What's your feelings on piercings?"

As Han glared at his daughter, Jagged Fel was advising Reception that the Solo-Fel party would be leaving shortly after breakfast. While he was waiting for his account to be finalised, Jag noticed a plastiflex with Jacen's name scribbled across it. When the Receptionist returned with his bill, he offered to take the flimsie in anticipation of finding Jacen hungover somewhere in the bowels of the Falcon.  
The Receptionist, for his part, was twelve standard minutes from the end of his shift and hardly raised an eyebrow when Jag asked for the flimsie. He merely handed it over and checked his chrono. Eleven minutes and counting.

The Creep, secreted in an unobtrusive corner of the foyer, noted that the party was obviously breaking up. The Creep allowed the indulgence of a smile to return at the knowledge of the one on one party the Creep and the target had been invited to. A pity the target was unaware of the invitation, but no matter, he would be soon enough. The Creep vacated the chair now warm from it's occupant's compact body and exited to await the appropriate moment.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Han was disappointed to discover Jacen was not only not aboard the Falcon but there was every evidence that he hadn't been there for some little time. He was perplexed further to find he wasn't at his apartment either. And establishing that he hadn't made contact with Luke left Han with a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"I think I gotta take it on my own from here." Han drawled at Jag.

"I'd be more than happy to accompany you Sir." Jag assured his father-in-law.

"Thanks for the offer Son." Han shook his head sorrowfully. "But some of the places I gotta go now, I don't much think Jaina would thank me for taking you. Coruscant has an underbelly. You know about that?" Han asked.

"I've hard tales. Yes." Jag agreed.

"Well I _do_ know about that." Han nodded, knowingly. "And they're the kind of places even 'Rogue' stay outta most of the time."

"Ah. Violent." Jag assumed.

"No Son." Han shook his head with a chortle. "Lascivious!"

"I'd still be more than happy..." Jag started.

"That's as maybe." Han interrupted. "But if Jaina found out she'd have my genitals stuffed and mounted. And if she didn't, her Mom sure as Hell would! You go on home, I'll let you know once I've rescued him."

Han clapped a hand across Jag's shoulders and tipped him a 'thank you' wink.  
Jag wasn't sure what it was Han was thanking him for. Whether it had been his assistance in narrowing down Jacen's whereabouts. Or the opportunity to visit Coruscant's notorious dens alone. Whatever the reason, Jag took his leave and made his way back to the apartment he and Jaina had only recently made their own. He had a few plans in mind to make it a 'welcome home' to remember for when Jaina returned from her spa-date with her mother.

Meanwhile, Jaina relaxed back and allowed the soothing music to relax her.

"This was so generous of Jag." Leia commented.

"Mmm." Jaina agreed. "I knew he was planning something, I just figured it would be some new dishes or something."

"Jag strikes me as more romantic than that." Leia said, allowing the cooling body wrap to open and cleanse her pores.

"He is pretty romantic. Yeah." Jaina agreed. "But he's got a practical side too. I mean, I know we splurged a bit recently but it was because we felt so guilty about the Wedding."

"Money's not a worry, you know that don't you?" Leia asked.

"I know Dad sure acts like it should be." Jaina rolled her eyes behind her eyelids.

"Well, he grew up pretty poor. I guess it's not easy to get out of that mindset." Leia reminded her.

"Speaking of growing up..." Jaina turned her head to observe her mother. "Jag and I have been talking about that exact subject recently. And we were thinking, if you and Dad are okay with it, we were thinking that we could, maybe, adopt Jorj."

"What?" Leia shot upright.

"Oh. No. Sorry. That came out wrong." Jaina sat up also. "What I meant was, we'd like to be registered as guardians or something. So that if anything happened to you and Dad, we could legally adopt him. We don't want him being passed around the authorities while some bureaucrat who doesn't know him from a slice of shumark decides on his future."

"Jaina Solo-Fel!" Leia exclaimed. "You astonish me sometimes."

"Actually, I'm trying to make up for all the years I was such a kath-mutt toward you." Jaina confessed. "And I'm dragging Jag along for the ride!"

"What about when you have children of your own?" Leia queried.

"Then they'll have a big brother to help me take care of them. Mom, Jag and I _have_ talked about this. We know what we're doing. And we both of us want this."

Jaina and Leia settled back to let their treatments do their work.

"I'll talk to your father." Leia said. "We'll need to contact our legal representative."

Jaina smiled to herself.

"Good." Jaina's smile broadened. "Because the shocks don't end there!"

Leia's head snapped toward Jaina.

Han, meanwhile, sniffed the air of the cantina and quelled his urge to vomit.  
Furtively scanning the room, he wondered what could possibly have been in his mind when this had been his kind of place.  
This was the third such establishment Han had been in but, mercifully, it would be the last because sitting at the bar, his head bowed over a glass of liquor he clearly hadn't the stomach to drink, sat Jacen Solo.  
A big-breasted female spoke softly into Han's ear, her hand stroking his outer thigh.

"Ah, no thank you Honey." Han sidelined her. "I had a big lunch."

Indicating another glass to the barkeep, Han swung into the seat beside Jacen and downed his drink in one. He saw Jacen's iris swivel to the corner of his eye and heard the boy's deep sigh.  
Han ordered another drink and swallowed that with as much speed as the first, then ordered a third.

"If you're trying to keep up, forget it." Jacen told him. "I been huggin' this same glass for half the night."

"And here was me thinking you'd gone on one of your ol' man's famous benders." Han drawled.

"Saw you out of your tree too many times to want to go there in a hurry." Jacen reminded him.

"So you just stopped by to stare into your glass did ya Son?" Han asked.

"No." Jacen answered honestly. "I stopped by to get totally blasted. But what good would it have done? Tenel Ka would still be marrying someone she barely knows and I'd have proved her father right when he says I'm not worthy of her."

"Yeah. I heard that one a few times before." Han muttered. "He's been telling me for thirty years that Leia deserved better than me. Of course what he really meant was that he was the worthy one."

"If she loved him I wouldn't care." Jacen protested. "Isolder just wants a good match, her feelings are immaterial."

"That's the way it works in Royal circles." Han said and swallowed his third drink.

"It didn't for Mom!" Jacen turned to his father.

"No. But your Mom didn't have an overbearing father preventing her from following her own desires." Han pointed out. "Plus, even if she had, I think your Mom was strong enough to stand up for what she believed in."

"You're saying Tenel Ka isn't strong enough to stand up to her father." Jacen challenged. "Or just that she isn't strong enough to stand up to her father, for me."

Han sighed. "I'm saying Isolder hid her in plain sight on Coruscant for five years and she didn't even once try to contact you. Maybe, that's because during all that time, she found someone else to stand up for."

"And I'm just some poor sap who's too stupid to get over his first love." Jacen assumed.

"I didn't say you were a sap." Han stated. "But are you over her?"

"I wasn't." Jacen dropped off his stool and looked his father straight in the eye. "Until last night."

Han tossed some credits on the bar and caught up with his son, slinging an arm around his shoulders. "So what happened last night to make you so determined?"

"She told me she was getting married." Jacen replied.

"Well, yeah. I know that." Han said.

"I told her she couldn't." Jacen shrugged. "And I reminded her that she loved me."

Han felt for Jacen. In the years before he'd fallen for Leia, Han had experienced more than his fair share of blow-offs. Not, of course, that they had meant that much to him anyway.

"What she say to that?" He queried.

Jacen considered before answering. "She was unresponsive."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

As Han puzzled over his son's future, Jagged Fel surveyed his handiwork and smiled.  
He'd purchased fifteen red roses on his way back to their apartment. Twelve he had arranged in the vase his mother had given them as a house welcoming gift. Jaina didn't much like the vase, but since it was the only one they currently owned it would have to suffice. With the remaining three roses, Jag had removed their petals and scattered them between the entrance door and the bed he and Jaina shared.  
Beside which, he had placed a bottle of Champagne in a chiller and upon the turned back bed, he had laid a scarlet red negligee.  
Everything was in place. All he needed now was his beautiful wife to complete the picture.  
And if he'd timed it right, she should be walking through their door in a little under twenty standard minutes.  
Just enough time for him to take a hurried shower and await her arrival which, when it came, was later than he had anticipated.

Jaina had no idea Jag was preparing a romantic welcome home. She had, therefore, not concerned herself when she persuaded her mother to try something a little daring as a surprise of her own for Han. In fact, it had caused her a great deal of amusement throughout her journey home.  
Jaina was still giggling to herself when she palmed the door open to be greeted by a carpet of rose petals guiding her toward the bedroom.  
Securing the door behind her, Jaina covered her grin with a hand and stepped carefully through the trail of petals into the bedroom.  
Letting a soft gasp escape her lips, her eyes were drawn from the bouquet of flowers to the bottle of Champagne to the negligee laid seductively on her side of the bed.  
She leaned against the 'fresher door and tapped lightly.

"You in there Hon?" She called and listened, the sound of running water just audible. "You'll never guess what I talked Mom into at the Spa."

Jaina eyed the negligee.

"You need a hand in there?" She called, stifling a laugh before strolling over to the Champagne.

She looked back at the 'fresher door, puzzlement creasing her brow. "Jag? You okay?" She called again.

When he didn't answer she returned to the door, slid it aside and stepped inside.  
The steam assaulted her senses first.  
Followed by the heat.  
And then her jaw dropped open while at the same time Han's tongue wormed it's way into Leia's mouth, chasing her tongue, clashing with her teeth.

"You will not believe..." Leia said when he paused between kisses for a moment. "...what Jaina got me to do."

"That's nice." He kissed her again, backing toward the bed and tugging her along with him. "But we got thirty...forty standard minutes tops before Jorj bursts through the door." He lifted her arms to remove her dress and tossed it across the bedroom. "And I _really_ want to make love with you before I have to hear about the school trip or what 'Miz Fizz' did or the stone he's made friends with."

Leia placed a finger across his lips as they again approached her. "Please don't mock our son."

"All right. I'm sorry. Not another word. I promise." He apologised. "Just take your take clothes off, okay?"

He shrugged off his own shirt and unbuckled his pants.

"Well you're nothing if not direct." Leia said sarcastically.

"You're nothing if not still dressed." He commented. When he'd finished stripping off his clothing, Han stuck his hands on his hips and gave Leia his most endearing off-centre smile. "Tick tock Sweetheart."

Leia crossed her arms across her camisole-clad chest.

"Aw come on Honey!" He wailed. "You know what he's like when he gets back! You reminded me yourself only last night."

"You could at least ask how my day has been." She closed the distance between them in three steps and wrapped a small, soft hand around what she euphemistically referred to as his 'instrument of torture'. "Or tell me how much you've missed me."

"You keep that up and I'll tell you the security override to the Falcon's money-safe." He sighed, long, strong arms drawing her to him.

"Six. Nine. Three. One. Five." She quoted, falling into this embrace and following him back onto the bed. "You talk in your sleep."

"You talk too much." Han smiled at her again before once more devouring her mouth with his own.

Han Solo was both a skilled and a generous lover. And in the act of receiving pleasure he always, but always, ensured his partner first got as good if not better than she gave. So it had been since he and Leia's first carnal encounter and so it would continue until their last. While his mouth paid particular attention to Leia's lips, cheeks, neck and earlobes, one hand spanned her back to hold her chest to his and the other worked to remove the fine cotton panties she wore.  
That same hand then fondled, massaged, squeezed and stroked her thigh until he felt assured she was eager for deeper exploration. Then and only then would his mouth seek the supple swell of her breast, easing it from beneath her sheer camisole and moaning as he gorged on it.  
Leia's hand twisted in his hair urging him onward.  
His hand, clammy with anticipation, returned to graze the exquisitely tender flesh of her inner thigh. Inching ever higher until his fingertips, using the lightest of touches, finally made contact with her sensitive feminine folds.  
Han smiled to himself at the low growl she emitted and tickled her taut nipple with the tip of his tongue. There was another sound too. Something light and lyrical and vaguely familiar.  
As his fingers probed further he heard it again and recognition dawned.  
Han released Leia's breast and gazed down at her, a grin spreading across his face.

"Are those 'Singing Pearls'?" He queried.

Leia looked into his eyes, teeth nibbling her lower lip. "Jaina talked me into them."

"You know you can get those that go all the way inside too?" He asked, using his slender middle finger in exploration.

"That was a vajazzle too far for me at this stage of my sexual evolution." She confessed.

"Shame." Han mumbled, smiled at her and kissed the end of her nose. "Man! I can't wait to make your ring sing."

Leia laughed. "Yeah. Jaina said you'd say that!"

Han leaned back on his haunches and unceremoniously parted Leia's thighs for a closer inspection.  
Implanted barely beneath the surface of both inner and outer lips were twenty-four, cream-coloured, pearl-shaped baubles which when aroused created the most stunning melody. Rumoured to never produce the same sound twice, they were favoured by the fabulously wealthy. Or those who escorted the fabulously wealthy.

"Don't these things cost like a fortune?" Han questioned.

"Yeah. Jaina said you'd say that too!" Leia reached down and cupped his ears, pulling him back up to face her. "Consider them an investment."

"They dissolve in forty-eight hours. Right around the time Jorj goes back to class. How's that an investment?" He queried.

"They've advanced since you were on the circuit flyboy. They dissolve in seventy-two hours now and besides..." She sank her fingers into his hair, eyelids drooping seductively. "If we like them, I can always go back for the full treatment next time."

Han's characteristic grin once again gave her goosebumps.

"I knew I saw potential in you back in the days of the ceremonial virgin-white dresses." He grinned, moving in to kiss her again.

"Just as I knew there was more to you than money!" She countered accepting his kiss without complaint.

Their intercom buzzer broke through the hazy heat of their lust; Han hanging his head and cursing.

"Our baby boy's early." Leia sighed.

"Couldn't we just ignore him?" Han asked plaintively as the buzzer sounded again.

"I'll go." Leia kissed his earlobe and pulled herself from under him, grabbing a thick robe and wrapping herself in it.

She could hear Han "Kriffing" all the way to the door where she called him to hush while she answered the intercom.

"Solo residence. What's the password?" She sing-songed, a bright smile on her lips.

Jorj had decided about a month ago that he should have his own access code to the apartment building, so they had devised a password that he could easily remember; Jorj Bailey.  
She waited for his sweet, young voice to speak.

"You there baby?" She queried, feeling queasy.

"What's up?" Han asked quietly, now wearing soft pants and a loose shirt.

"He's not answering me." She whispered back, her voice laced with concern.

Han crossed the living quarters to the intercom.

"Jorj? Put me onto your attendant would ya kiddo?" Han asked.

"Captain Solo?" A male voice queried.

"This is he." Han stated, an alarm sounding in the pit his stomach.

"My apologies." The voice said. "I wasn't aware there was a password."

Leia blushed and stepped aside.

"My Son." Han explained. "He has some..um..he wanted to have his own personalised access code, hence the password. We thought you were him."

"No Sir." The voice apologised.

"So. What can I do for you?" Han asked.

"Sir, if I may, it might be better to talk face to face?" The voice suggested.

"Hang on a minute." Han depressed the intercom and looked at Leia. "What do you think? Last time we let someone up here they accused me of having an affair remember."

"I don't sense any duplicity." She said. "Just, let me put some clothes on first okay?"

Han nodded and opened the intercom channel again. "Come on up."

Leia threw on a pair of baggy pants and a top before the voice became a living, breathing face at their door.

"Captain Solo." The man confirmed, turning a smile on Leia. "Madam Solo."

"You Portside Security?" Han asked. "Is it the Falcon?"

"No Sir. Sorry." The man apologised again.

"Well, we could go on playing at guessing who you are and why you're here." Han ran a hand through his hair. "Or you could just put us out of our misery and tell us."

"He's law enforcement." Leia said, sensing there was bad news coming.

"Sir. Ma'am." The man looked from one to the other. "I'm sorry to tell you, there's been an incident."


	2. Chapter 2

Han and Leia were escorted to the Medical Centre Family Room, a blissfully unaware Jorj holding their hands and skipping along between them.  
Inside the light yet somehow still gloomy looking room sat Jaina, her eyes red-rimmed and her face swollen from crying. Beside her sat a human female, who's warm smile was intended to help maintain a sense of calm.

"Captain, Mrs Solo." Her smile seemed genuine enough. "I'm Ryah, Mrs Fel's appointed counsellor. How much have you been told?"

"Apart from 'follow me', 'this way' and 'in here', not a whole lot!" Han growled.

"I'm so sorry. Law enforcement officials can be somewhat impersonal at times such as these." Ryah complained. "Please. Take a seat."

"Am I in trouble?" Jorj asked.

"Have you done something wrong?" Ryah beamed at the boy.

"I don't think so." He answered, chewing nervously at a finger.

"It's not you bean-sprout." Jaina advised, her voice shaky.

She patted at her lap and held out an arm toward Jorj who, after a quick look at this parents, moved to sit on Jaina's lap. Her arms circled him and she hugged him tightly, burying her head against his, as hot tears again streaked her cheeks.

"You're squishing me!" Jorj squirmed and with a muffled apology, Jaina loosened her hold.

"We were told there'd been an incident?" Leia asked, trying not to look at the droplets of blood on Jaina's neck and cheek.

Ryah placed a comforting hand on Jaina's arm and, indicating Jorj with a look, suggested. "Perhaps I should call for one of my colleagues from the nursery."

"He's not a baby." Jaina stated, kissing Jorj's head. "Besides, he probably won't understand what's happened any more than I do."

"I already called Winter. She's on her way." Leia said, ruffling a hand through Jorj's hair.

"Ma-ma!" Jorj drawled and swivelled across Jaina's lap to face her. "You wanna see Hoo?"

"Who?" Jaina asked, glancing at her parents who shrugged their lack of understanding.

Jorj fished around in his pocket, pulling out a fist and then opening it for Jaina to see.

"Wow!" She said. "That is one shiny stone."

"You wannit?" Jorj asked, big eyes twinkling.

"He your favourite?" Jaina asked.

"I 'spose." Jorj shrugged.

Jaina laughed and hugged him again. "You know what bean-sprout, you keep him." She wrapped her hand around his, closing it over the stone. "You look after him and keep him safe."

"Your Son collects stones?" Ryah asked through her smile.

"He does this week." Han answered. "Next week, who knows."

"He has some developmental difficulties." Leia explained, her eyes roaming her child's face as he admired his stone. "And we couldn't love him more."

A light tapping at the door and Winter was guided into the room.

"Winter, thank you so much." Leia rose and hugged her friend.

"Never a problem Your Highness. You know that." Winter extended her hand toward Jorj. "What say we go get ourselves some ice cream?"

"Yay!" Jorj bounded from Jaina's lap and gripped Winter's hand tightly, looking up at his mother for confirmation. "Can I Mama?"

"Well, just this once." Leia smiled and ran a finger along his jawline tenderly. "But you be good for Aunt Winter, you hear me?"

"I hear you." Jorj nodded and looked at his tightly closed hand. "Mama? Will you look after Hoo for me so I don't lose him?"

Leia accepted the stone and gave Winter another hug before returning to her seat as her friend and son went on their way.

"There was an incident?" Han repeated.

"An emergency medical team was called to the Fel residence where they found Mrs Solo-Fel in a state of some distress and her husband collapsed in their shower stall." Ryah explained, considering her words carefully. "His condition was so extreme, it took the team some considerable time to establish that he was in fact still alive."

Both Han and Leia turned toward Jaina as she buried her head in her hands, struggling to maintain some control.

"Following a difficult evacuation." Ryah continued. "Jagged Fel was transported to this facility where he is currently undergoing surgery on numerous internal organs. In the short term, assuming he survives surgery, he'll be transferred for bacta treatments. However, his long term prognosis is, at present, undetermined."

Han and Leia turned puzzled faces on one another.

"What he do, bang his head when he collapsed?" Han asked, somehow knowing the question was inadequate.

"Whilst the mode of entry remains under investigation, it would seem that while Mrs Solo-Fel was away from the property, someone or some_thing_ entered their apartment and assaulted Mr Fel. Quite severely." Ryah said.

"That's an understatement!" Jaina declared.

"Jaina. We talked about this." Ryah said. Her smile was starting to grate on Han.

"No! We didn't _talk_ about anything." Jaina glared at Ryah. "You _told_ me to leave it to you to explain what happened. But you can't explain it because none of it makes any sense!"

"Then you tell us Sweetheart." Han prompted. "Take all the time you need."

"Where to start..." Jaina mumbled. "Well...I got home and Jag had scattered petals to the bedroom. He'd joked about the Blessing being the first day of the rest of our lives, so I guess I wasn't surprised at him doing something like that. I..er..I went through to the bedroom and he'd put Champagne by the bed and laid out a..well..laid something on the bed for me."

Jaina blushed unintentionally and tears again threatened to overwhelm her.

"Mom..." She reached out a hand and Leia responded immediately by moving to her side and taking her daughter in her arms.

"Mrs Solo-Fel discovered her husband in the shower stall." Ryah reported. "He had been beaten, quite savagely. He suffered multiple broken bones and extensive internal damage. A full medical report is available, but I should warn you, it makes for unpleasant reading."

"But...why?" Han queried. "Was he in hock to somebody? Gambling debts maybe?"

"He owed nobody." Jaina stated. "He had no enemies and there were no bitter ex girlfriends, jilted lovers or angry husbands! And even if there were, why would any sentient do that to another being?"

"So you're saying what, that this was just a random attack?" Han asked incredulously.

"Your questions are all valid Captain and do, of course, require answers. But for now, the immediate concern is Jagged Fel's recovery." Ryah interjected, turning a sad smile toward Jaina. "The odds are not good. We should prepare ourselves for the worst."

"Never tell me the odds!" Han ground through his teeth, pushed to his feet and thundered from the room.

"My husband..." Leia apologised. "Doesn't handle emotion very well."

"I'll go. See if I can't calm him down." Ryah volunteered and headed out after Han.

"I don't give much for her odds either!" Leia observed, causing Jaina to laugh through her tears.

"Oh Mom!" Jaina hugged her mother tightly. "You should have seen him. He was just this big ball of blood and pulp. When the medics got to him, what she described as a 'difficult evacuation' means they as good as had to scoop him up."

"Can you think of anyone, anyone at all who would want to hurt him?" Leia asked.

"Jagged Fel? Seriously?" Jaina wiped her nose across her sleeve.

"It was just a thought." Leia shrugged.

"I know." Jaina sighed. "Trust me, I've thought about it over and over. I just can't believe anyone could do anything so bad it would earn that kind of treatment."

Jaina picked up a datapad and keyed in Jag's name and medical number, calling up his records. "Here. Take a look." She said, handing the padd to her mother.

Leia read sombrely at first, her expression turning swiftly to shock before she gasped. "Merciful Stars!"

"See what I mean?" Jaina asked. "Nobody would do _that_ for an overdue debt. I mean, even Jabba the Hutt wanted Dad alive, right?"

Leia didn't know what to say, she just kissed her daughter's forehead and held her close, soothing her, until Ryah returned with Han, rolling his eyes at her.

"I managed to coax him back." Ryah said.

"Coax my ass!" Han replied. "I came because I was needed here."

He slipped onto the comfy chair beside Jaina and wrapped an arm around her waist. "How ya doin' Honey?" He asked softly.

"Okay. I guess." She replied, smiling weakly.

"How long's Jag been in surgery?" He asked.

"Half, maybe an hour." Jaina shrugged. "Since we came in I guess."

"Is there any point to still being here?" He directed his question to Ryah.

"Comfort." She smiled. "Solace."

"Yeah, but is there any _real_ point to still being here?" He persisted.

"Han!" Leia chided.

"What I mean is, Jaina can get comfort and solace from us at home. She's not gonna be able to see him in surgery and when they bring him out they'll transfer him straight into a bacta tank. Is there any reason why we can't go home and wait for news there?" He asked.

"Nobody's keeping you here if that's what you mean." Ryah answered, sounding a little miffed.

"Great. Let's get outta here then!" Han said, rising.

Once they were outside the family room, Leia turned on Han. "Has anyone ever told you your bluntness borders on rudeness?"

"Yeah. Someone did. Once." He replied.

"What did you do, shoot him?" She arched an eyebrow at him.

"Nah!" Han grinned. "I married her."

Leia pursed her lips and flushed, knowing she had allowed herself to be bested by him.

"I need to get some clothes." Jaina said, ignoring their jibes. "But I don't want to go back to the apartment alone."

"Why don't you and your Mom go get some stuff while I pick up Jorj and maybe grab some takeout for dinner too?" Han suggested.

Han and Leia exchanged a brief, sad kiss before leaving on their respective tasks.  
Jaina and Leia were permitted access to the apartment in order that Jaina could pack a small bag of clothes for her stay with her parents. Investigators kept them both in their sights to ensure that they only took what they came for and Leia's eyes took in the scene. The rose petals scattered in a show of romance now crushed and trodden into the carpet; the bed presumably turned back in preparation for an even more romantic pursuit now pushed aside and in disarray; the 'fresher minus a curtain of steam revealed a picture of bloody carnage.

"Can I take this?" Jaina asked.

She'd picked up the holocube picture of her Wedding to Jag six months earlier, her fingertips tracing his image lovingly.  
An investigator puffed out his barrel chest and considered.

"Oh come on!" Leia frowned. "What harm can there be in her taking the only pictorial record she has of her Wedding?"

"I'll have to log it." The investigator said, then smiled softly and lowered his voice. "Any more personal items you want to take, just help yourself."

"Thank you." Leia mouthed at the investigator who winked at her as he turned his back to allow them some privacy.

After Jaina had packed her bag, they left for her parent's apartment. Arriving home before Han and Jorj, Jaina took a shower while Leia brewed a pot of stim tea. When Jaina emerged from the 'fresher she was wrapped in a thick robe, her hair still a little damp.

"How do you feel?" Leia asked, tucking her daughter's hair behind her ears.

"Not so much clean as less dirty." Jaina shrugged. "But still kinda numb."

Leia nodded knowingly and suggested they make themselves comfortable to wait for Han's return.

"What do you think the odds are on your father bringing home nerf for dinner?" Leia asked with an arch of an eyebrow.

"I'd say greater than the odds of Jag making a full recovery. Or any recovery!" Jaina answered sadly.

Leia wanted to admonish her daughter, but she couldn't blame Jaina for her fears. She remembered all too well the times she had wondered if she would see Han again. Alive, dead or in pieces.

"He's strong Jaina." Leia said simply. "Strong and with a whole lot to live for."

"You know he told his Mom we'd make her a Grandmother within a year." Jaina mused, then gasped. "Oh my! His parents! I haven't called his parents!"

"It's okay, it's going to be all right. I promise." Leia soothed, a calming hand gently caressing Jaina's wrist. "I'll call them. I'll explain everything."

"No!" Jaina snapped, her lip trembling. "No. He's my husband. My responsibility. It's up to me to explain everything."

Leia understood, again remembering the times she had tried to shield her children from any bad news regarding their father and knowing if there was bad news to be delivered it had to come from her lips.

"You know the code for a secure channel? You should use that." Leia suggested.

Jaina nodded, slowly, sadly and pushed unsteadily to her feet.  
Their previous military and political positions had afforded Han and Leia some protected privileges, access to their own secure communication channel being one.  
Leia sipped her tea, her heart aching for her only daughter. As she sat, not for the first time reflecting on the jaded past relationship she and Jaina had shared, Han at last arrived home. Jorj, asleep and lying heavily against his shoulder, Han's other arm carried a brown bag from the market. He scanned the room, his eyes asking the obvious question.

"She's calling the Fels." Leia explained, taking the brown bag and nodding at Jorj. "Winter worn him out again? I don't know where she gets her energy from!"

"He was wide awake and wired when I put him in the 'speeder." Han lifted his son from his shoulder and laid him gently against a cushion on the sofa. "He's sure to wake up soon and start telling us all about Hoo. What's got you smiling so broadly?"

"Oh nothing." Leia grinned and tipped the bag toward Han. "Nerf burgers?"

"I'll have you know they're highly nutritious." He huffed, relieving her of his shopping to go set about preparing their dinner.

"Nothing to do with them being Jaina's favourite then?" Leia mumbled under breath.

"Hey, I got an idea." Han said from the kitchen doorway. "Let's have a picnic. Forget setting the table, let's just hunker down on the floor. The kids'll love it."

He bobbed back into the kitchen missing Leia's smirk.

"I'm sure the 'kids' will." She mumbled then quietly, so as not to disturb Jorj, pushed chairs and sofas back to clear enough space for them to sit and eat comfortably. She had just finished when Jaina emerged from speaking with her in-laws. 

"They're going to grab a couple of hours rest before they head back." Jaina answered the unasked question. "They were very understanding really."

"Your Dad's got nerf burgers for dinner." Leia said.

"My favourite, I love nerf burgers." Jaina smiled, weakly.

"And he figured a picnic might be nice." Leia indicated the cleared space.

"I love picnics!" Jaina added.

"And he loves you." Leia slipped her hand into Jaina's. "He's showing you the best way he knows how."

When Jorj woke, Jaina took it on herself to listen to the tales of his week at 'camp' as Han and Leia tended to refer to his school. Hoo, the shiny stone he had acquired during the past week, had been found on an afternoon trip to the beach. Something Jorj hoped 'camp' would repeat soon so that he could search for a brother or sister for Hoo.  
Then they had sat on the floor, eaten their nerf burgers, salad and potato chips, talked and listened and supported Jaina the only way they knew how, by being a loving family.  
When Jorj asked if he could sleep with Han and Leia that night, it was Jaina who had chided him.

"Jorj Bailey Solo! How old are you?" Her stern voice asked him.

Jorj counted on his fingers, holding four up to her as he answered. "Five."

"Five! Jorj, you're getting too old to be sleeping with your Mama and Papa. You're a big boy now." She said, her voice soft and motherly.

Leia snaked an arm around Han and squeezed, needing to feel his comfort. Han returned her cuddle, prepared to give whatever support he could in whatever way necessary.  
When Jorj eventually succumbed to sleepiness, Leia carried him through to his small bedroom with the promise of at least one story before she asked him to close his eyes. He made it through half before his nasally snoring told her he was asleep.  
Leia kissed him softly and pulled the comm link from her pocket, once again attempting to call Jacen. This time, finally, he picked up.

"Jacen, at last!" Leia said. "I've been calling and calling, where have you been?"

"I could ask you the same thing!" His voice was muffled by the comm. "Don't you answer your comm or check your messages either?"

Leia rubbed where her temple had started to throb. "It's been kinda hectic."

"Mom, you need to listen." Jacen told her. Then explained why she had been unable to reach him all evening.

In the living quarters, Han and Jaina cleared away the debris left from their meal and sat beside one another on the sofa. Jaina had curled her legs beneath her and rested her cheek against her father's upper arm.

"Thank you." She said, gripping his arm. "Thank you for not telling me everything is going to be all right."

He kissed the top of her head tenderly.

"Did Mom talk to you about Jorj?" She asked.

"She did." He replied, pressing his cheek to her head. "I kinda figured you'd have enough on your mind at the moment though."

"Whatever happens Dad, I want to be there for him. You know, if anything were to happen to you and Mom." She said.

"Let's just get ourselves through tonight first. Okay?" He told her, looking up as Leia returned to the room.

He was about to give her his characteristic lopsided smile, but something in Leia's demeanour told him there was something wrong. Something _else_ wrong.

"I...er...I have to go out for a little while." Leia stammered.

"Out? Out where?" Han looked puzzled.

"I...er..." Leia glanced at Jaina looking so peaceful beside her father and took a deep breath. "I have to go to the Medical Centre."

"Wh..." Jaina started and jumped to her feet.

"It's not Jag." Leia said hastily and holding up her hands for calm. "It's...it's Mara."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Leia burst through the Medical Centre doors and reported to the admissions desk.  
Asking for Luke and Mara Skywalker, she was directed to the third floor, room number three where she found Mara resting comfortably with Luke, Ben and Jacen seated beside her.  
Luke placed a finger to his lips and with a reassuring smile to Ben, exited the suite guiding Leia by her elbow.

Leia hugged her brother warmly. "What happened? Is Mara...is she going to be all right?"

"I'm glad Jacen managed to contact you." He said simply.

"I know. I'm sorry." Leia rubbed at her aching temple again.

"Jacen told me Jagged Fel has been injured." Luke commented. "How is he? How's Jaina?"

"It's a long story." She replied, breathing erratically. "It's not looking good for him though."

"I'm so sorry." Luke spoke sympathetically.

"But...Mara?" Leia queried.

"She'd been tired for a few days." Luke sighed and sat, patting the bench beside him for Leia to sit also. She did, concern etched across her face. "It's to be expected with her condition."

The way he spoke sounded to Leia as though he were speaking of some minor ailment, not a debilitating, life-threatening and deliberately infected disease robbing his wife of her future.

"This afternoon, for the first time since she was diagnosed, she suggested she might take a nap." Luke steepled his fingers the way Leia had seen him often do in the past and he shook his head. "I couldn't wake her."

He paused, perhaps collecting his thoughts before he continued. "I thought at first she was in a healing trance, but when I couldn't break through I made the decision to call on medical assistance. She was brought here for examination."

Luke looked away, unable to meet her worried gaze.

"Luke?" She breathed. Her small hand lightly brushed the uncovered flesh of his forearm on it's journey to rest against his hand and he was instantly transported back to a time before they were brother and sister. When he had been so enamoured by her beauty, in awe of her ability to command and utterly breathless in her presence.

"Luke?" Leia prompted. "Please tell me."

Then he did look up at her and, eyes sparkling with tears, he told her.  
By the time Leia stumbled back into her apartment, night had already begun to creep toward daylight. She smiled weakly at Han, slumped over a datapad on the sofa, grinning up at her.

"What are you still doing up?" She asked.

"Jorj wet the bed." He stated simply, rising and crossing to her in three long strides.

"Ohh." Leia groaned. "And he was doing so well."

"Tell me about it. I was sleeping with him at the time!" He pulled her into his arms, kissed her forehead and rocked them both from side to side.

"You smell nice." She mumbled, wanting to close her eyes and let his sway guide her to slumbers.

"Cleaned us both up. He's in our bed now with Jaina." He stopped rocking and tilted her chin up to look at him. "Med Centre called. Jag's out of surgery and in a bacta tank. I lied to Jaina and told her they said no visitors. 'Spose that makes me a bad father?"

She shook her head. "Makes you a caring father. She needs some sleep so she can be there for him when he comes round."

"_If_ he comes round, they're no more optimistic now than when he was admitted. I've been reviewing his injuries and I can't say I blame them. And if he _does_ get through this, there'll be more surgeries to come and further bacta treatments and a whole lot of rehabilitation to look forward to." He ran his hand through his hair and, with an arm around her shoulders, led them over to cuddle together on the sofa. "I tell you Ley, there was nothing random about that attack. I don't care what Jaina says to the contrary, that kid musta pissed someone off real bad to earn a beating like that. Even Jabba the Hutt wasn't so brutal. Or that rich."

"So what are you saying?" She queried.

"Oh, I dunno Ley. Maybe he got into a card game he couldn't handle. Or maybe he tried dipping his wick where Daddy didn't like it dipped." He elaborated. "Either way, there is barely a bone or an organ in his body that wasn't broken, battered, stomped on or punctured. And you don't get _that_ for cutting someone up in the skylanes over Coruscant."

"Don't you ever repeat that little theory of yours in front of Jaina, you hear me?" She told him.

"I may be a scoundrel. But I'm not stupid!" His arm tightened around her shoulders. "So, what's the news on Mara?"

"She's in some kind of self-induced Jedi coma. They think." Leia explained, together with how Luke had found her, the tests the medics had performed and the conclusions they had drawn. "Best estimate, its four months."

Han removed his arm from around her, exhaled deeply and leaned forward resting his forearms on his knees to ease the queasiness he was feeling.

"Oh wow! Stars Leia, how do you cope with something like that!" He exclaimed. "I mean, seriously, if someone told me you only had four months to live I...I don't know what I'd do...I don't even know where I'd start!"

He turned to see her smiling at him.

"I suppose four months is better than three." He suggested, puzzled by her apparent joy. "What?"

"Four months is how far Mara is into her pregnancy!" Leia said, covering her mouth to prevent herself screeching with happiness.

"Her what?" Han stared at Leia almost speechless.

"Luke was dumbfounded too! He's not sure if she knew and was keeping it from him after the last time. Or if she was as completely in the dark as he was." She said.

"And they're sure? It's not a false reading or anything. I mean, she's the same age as you." Han's thought processes seemed to skip ahead and his face paled. "You still have your implant, don't you? I mean, it'd be something else if we were to have another kid, but...well...you know, I mean..."

Leia placed a comforting finger over his lips to shush him. "Don't worry, after Jorj I made sure I was _well_ protected. Not that I regret a moment. Just, well, like you said, it's an age thing."

"Yeah. That too!" Han mumbled and slumped back, grinning. "Son of a... that kid's gonna be so damn full of himself again!"

"There's a long way to go." Leia reminded him.

"Yeah. But there's something else to hope for now too." Han pulled Leia back into his arms, cuddling her lovingly. "Let the kid gloat, he deserves a little happiness."

"He's not the only one." Leia noted, feeling a flood of warmth from Han's body. She hadn't realised she was even cold until she felt the heat radiating from him. She pressed herself closer and sighed. "This feels nice."

Han manoeuvred them both until they were laid side by side. "Now it does." He told her.

In less than five minutes, they were both asleep.  
When the apartment building buzzer destroyed Han's slumbers he felt like it was a personal attack upon him.

"Oh _man_! What now?" He mumbled, pulling himself from Leia's side. "Seriously, I only got to sleep five minutes ago!"

Leia yawned and stretched, pushing to a seated position by the time Han had made it to the intercom.

"What?" He barked into the voicecoder.

"Han old buddy? It's Wedge. Wedge Antilles. Let me up?" Wedge asked.

"It's open." Han intoned and snapped off the intercom, marching to the door and palming it open.

"Han." Wedge greeted his old friend with a firm handshake, friendly hug and pat on the back then turned his most endearing smile on Leia and kissed her cheek. "Leia. This old cuss still taking care of you or do you need me to, you know, have a word?"

"We're fine thank you Wedge." Leia blushed.

"You come all the way across town just to check up on us or is there some other reason for you stopping by before breakfast?" Han asked suspiciously and indicating for Wedge to sit.

"Actually, I had hoped to speak with Jaina if she was available." Wedge answered, a little nervously. "She's not at home or the Medical Centre, so under the circumstances I figured she might be here."

"I'll go wake her." Leia said, softly squeezing Han's arm as she passed him.

"Terrible business." Wedge observed. "Is there any news on Jag's condition?"

"He was beaten virtually to a pulp. I don't think he's gonna be playing smashball any time soon!"

"No. No I guess not." Wedge said, sheepishly. "How's, you know, how's Jaina holding up?"

"Just what is it you're doing here Wedge?" Han queried.

"Look Han..." Wedge started, rising. "This wasn't my idea..."

"Uncle Wedge." Jaina smiled as she and Leia entered the living area. "Mom said you wanted to speak to me."

"Hi Honey." Wedge smiled back and embraced Jaina affectionately.

"I don't think your Uncle Wedge is here on a social call." Han drawled.

"I'm afraid your father's right." Wedge apologised. "This isn't a social visit. I'm here about Jag."

"You're taking his promotion." Han guessed, less than helpfully.

"No! No. Stars no!" Wedge assured them all, licking his lips nervously. "But...with the promotion came his own Command. And, regrettably, I can't leave a Squadron without a Commander."

"I understand completely." Jaina agreed, laying a soft hand on Wedge's arm. "You must, of course, make appropriate provision for cover until such time as Jag's well enough to return to duty."

"The thing is..." Wedge continued. "There's no clear indication when it might be that he will be well enough to take up full duties again."

"So what are you saying?" Jaina asked.

Wedge looked from Leia to Han to Jaina.

"I guess...I'm saying that the promotion stands." Wedge concluded, focussing on his feet. "But the Command goes to another."

Jaina stared at Wedge, trying to gauge her response. "Who?" She finally asked.

"Does it really matter?" Leia queried.

"Uncle Wedge." Jaina pressed. "Who's taking my husband's Command?"

Wedge considered before eventually confirming. "Raynar Thul."

Jaina's sigh was full of emotion.

"I'm sorry Jaina." Wedged said apologetically. "I don't know the circumstances and I don't wish to, but I am aware there's no love lost between those two. Unfortunately, Raynar was also the obvious choice."

Jaina levelled her eyes at Wedge Antilles, her expression unreadable. "You know what, you can keep your promotion. Neither Jag nor I need your financial charity."

"Jaina...please..." Wedge started, trying to placate her.

"In fact, I'm asking...no I'm _telling_ you to accept my tender of his resignation on his behalf." She snapped. "With immediate effect!"

"You're upset." Wedge started backing toward the door. "I understand. Really. Now's not the time. We'll talk when Jag's healed."

"Wedge, I'd just go!" Han barked and watched Wedge stumble as he hastily exited the apartment.

Once the door had slid shut, Jaina slumped into a sofa.

"Raynar Thul!" She spat, turning quietly to her mother who had perched beside her. "Why'd it have to be Thul!"

"You don't get on with him either?" Leia asked.

"We had..um..an unfortunate encounter." Jaina rolled her eyes at herself. "I hadn't even thought about him in the longest time. Now this!"

"Did this 'unfortunate encounter' have anything to do with your pregnancy?" Han asked. "You know what, don't answer that. I don't think I want to know. In fact, I'm gonna go see if our little sleeping beauty is still sleeping or counting all his fingers and toes like the last time we thought he was having a lie in!"

Han strode from the room to check on Jorj and Jaina looked sadly at her Mother.

"I don't want to know either." Leia said, shaking her head. "I _do_ want you to have some breakfast though. Then maybe we should see how the Fel's are doing before heading over to the Medical Centre."

Jaina was about to protest when her stomach rumbled loudly. With a coy smile she gratefully accepted the light breakfast Leia prepared and was more than a little relieved when Jacen arrived, offering to spend some time with Jorj.  
Jacen wanted to support Jaina and reasoned looking after their brother so that their mother and father could be by her side was probably the best support he could provide for the time being.  
They were on the verge of leaving when their message centre demanded attention.

"Incoming for Leia Solo. Marked Personal." Han reported, stiffening as he read. "It's Isolder."

"Maybe it's your invitation to Tenel Ka's Wedding." Jacen suggested sarcastically.

"I'll take it in the Communication Centre." Leia said, moving through to their secure comms room, settling and preparing herself before opening the channel. "Isolder. To what do I owe the honour?"

"I just heard something across the wire." He said, a solemn expression creasing his face. "I wondered if there was anything I could do?"

"Doesn't take long for news to travel." Leia mumbled. "Thank you Isolder, but no. We're dealing with this as a family."

"Terrible news though. After losing Anakin so tragically, to now face the loss of another son." He shook his head sadly. "At least you've still got the moron."

"I'm sorry?" Leia queried.

"Jorj. Obviously." Isolder laughed. "Though I can appreciate your confusion, the same descriptive could so easily be applied to Han."

"I don't understand." Leia leaned forward, her brow furrowed. "What _exactly_ is it you've heard?"

"About the attack." He answered, his eyes searching her for clues. "On Jacen...I heard he was on life support."

"You heard this across the wire?" Leia questioned.

"Well...not me personally." He backtracked. "A member of the Court. It's not true then?"

"I can assure you, there's not a single shred of truth in it." She told him.

"Well." His lips twitched. "That is good news."

"Yes. It is." She stated.

"Leia, I'm sorry if I've upset you." Isolder offered. "I shall deal with my Courtier severely, rest assured."

"I'm sure there was no malice intended. Solo out." Leia closed the channel and stared at the blank screen for what seemed like an eternity until a gentle rapping at the door interrupted her thoughts.

"You decent?" Han's deep, dulcet and unbelievably sexy voice rumbled.

Leia smiled to herself. If she had ever doubted her choice before, she was never more certain now. The door slid aside and Han stepped cautiously into the room.

"Oh. You _are_ decent." He observed.

"Disappointed?" She asked, icily.

"Only for myself. But since you were talking to Isolder, absolutely not." He grinned, one hand pinned to his chest and studied her a moment, then crouched beside her chair. "You okay Honey?"

"You remember that theory you had? The skeleton of an idea about Jag dabbling where Daddy didn't want him dabbling?" She asked.

He nodded, noting the concern on her face.

"How about I put some meat on those bones? I just got a call from Isolder offering his sympathies over the attack on Jacen. You know, the Jacen who's been romantically linked with the daughter Isolder didn't want him romantically linked with. Suppose rich Daddy hired a professional to do his dirty work for him, but somehow the professional got his family-wires crossed and picked on the wrong victim."

"That evil, black-hearted, Son of a..." He trailed the last word off angrily, before asking. "You sure?"

"He said he'd heard about the attack on the wire. Then said he'd been told by someone _else_ who'd heard it on the wire." She told him. "I have no real proof. But I know he was lying. Even across this distance and with my limited Jedi abilities, I could sense his deception."

Han sank to his knees as the truth behind her words sank in. "I'm gonna kill him!" He said dispassionately.

"Han!" Leia chided.

"I mean it Ley." He looked up at her, his face a mix of a thousand emotions. "That man has pushed and pushed and pushed. Well now he's finally crossed the line!"

He shoved to his feet, Leia jumping to hers immediately and catching his arm.

"Don't Han!" She pleaded. "Don't do anything foolish. Please! Aren't things bad enough? I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you too!"

"Time was when you had more faith in me than that." He pointed out.

"I still have faith in you. I still put _all_ my faith in you." She reaffirmed.

They gazed into one another's eyes, each letting the other see into their soul.

"We should go." Han let a thumb graze her cheek. "I'm not the only one around here who needs a little faith right now."

Leia's soft smile warmed and at the same time tugged at his heart.

"I promise not to do anything 'foolish'." He kissed her cheek and offered her his arm. "And I suggest we say nothing about this to Jaina."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The Fel's were waiting for them when they arrived at the Medical Centre and greeted Jaina with a long and affectionate hug.

"Apparently we're not closely enough related to be allowed to see him!" Syal declared. "Perhaps they'd recognise motherly concern if Jagged was still attached by his umbilical cord!"

"I think my wife was more upset that they failed to recognise _her_! It had nothing to do with 'motherly concern'." Soontir advised aside.

"I'll go speak to them." Jaina said, gently squeezing Syal's arm. "They may want to prepare us before we're allowed in."

Syal sighed as she watched Jaina locate a friendly Medical Technician. "She's so brave." She said dramatically.

"Gets that from her Mother." Han winked at Leia.

"And so knowledgeable." Syal continued without appearing to hear Han.

"Gets that from me." Han grinned at Leia, who stifled a laugh.

Jaina returned, smiling. "It's as I expected. They want us to wait here and one of the Seniors will come and prepare us. Mom, Dad, could I see you outside just for a minute?"

Han and Leia exchanged a nervous glance before stepping outside with Jaina.

"What is it Honey? Is he...is he worse?" Han asked with concern.

"It's not Jag. It's me. Or rather, it's something Jacen and I were discussing while you were in the communication centre." She explained. "You are the _best_, you know that don't you. But me staying with you, it's just not fair on Jorj. You only get to see him a couple of days a week and it's disruptive to his routine."

"No! He loves you being around." Leia protested.

"Maybe. And I love being around him, sure enough. But last night was the first time in weeks that he's wet the bed and it was because I was there and I was upset and he knew it. Jacen's offered to let me stay with him until I feel I can return to the apartment and I've decided to accept."

Han and Leia stood in stunned silence until Han asked. "You sure this is what you want?"

"What I want." Jaina answered with a sigh. "Is for Jag and me to go home, start building our lives together and for all this madness to end. But, until it does, I think Jacen and I could make for good room mates. Just so long as he cleans up after himself!"

"Well, you know your Mom and I will stand by you whatever you decide." Han nodded slowly.

"We want what's best." Leia told her daughter softly. "It's all we've ever wanted for you."

"Will you both stop!" Jaina rolled her eyes. "You'll have me crying and I have to be strong for the in-laws."

Shaking her head at them, Jaina led them back to the waiting room in perfect time for a far-too-young - in Han's opinion - Consultant to guide them verbally through Jag's current state of health and the condition in which they would find him. The bacta treatment, they were told, had started to have some small effect but considerably more treatments would need to follow and there would, of course, be more surgeries.  
Han was on the receiving end of one of Leia's most glacial glares when he mumbled that they already knew all of that, followed by a sharp jab in the ribs when he mumbled something about the amount of credits some people got paid for stating the obvious. But he came into his own when they were finally allowed into an observation side-room overseeing the tank Jag currently floated in. It was reminiscent of the tank Luke had been in on Hoth, except that the bloated mass that confronted them bore little resemblance to either Luke or any other man. Han, being the man he was, stretched his long arms around the shoulders of the two women he loved with all his heart to provide what comfort he could for them both.

"That...that _thing_ is not my Son!" Syal screamed. "Soontir, get me out of here. Get me away from this place!"

She stormed from the room, a clearly agitated Soontir Fel chasing after her.

"You know what?" Han stated, after swallowing back his initial thoughts. "He looks okay."

Jaina's lip trembled as she looked up in horror at her father.

"I mean, sure, he's got a way to go." He admitted. "But he's holding his own. And look at his eyes, they're looking right back atcha!"

"Weren't you listening?" Jaina spat. "His eyelids don't close. They were too badly damaged. He's just lucky they even managed to save the tissue at all so he won't look like a total freak!"

"You're not really looking Sweetheart." Han softly chided and guided her gently forward. "He's looking at _you_. He's telling you to hang on in there, because _he_ sure as Hell isn't giving up."

Jaina gazed deeply into the eyes of her husband for a long time before speaking again.

"Yes." She breathed. "Yes, I can see that now."

She smiled as she placed a hand against the transparisteel separating the two rooms and felt a tear slip along her cheek.

"I'm here Jag." She whispered. "I'll always be here for you. Just as you have for me."

"You want some caf or something?" Han asked.

"I'm fine." Jaina answered, turning to her parents. "You know, you don't have to stay. I'll be just fine."

"Of course we'll stay." Leia said. "For as long as you want us to."

Soontir returned, apologising to everyone. "I'm so sorry about that. My wife, she's upset. Doesn't know what she's saying or thinking or feeling right now."

"Soontir, we understand." Jaina said, soothingly.

"I've put her in a hovercab back to our accommodation." He added. "Once she calms down. I'm sure she'll realise how foolish she's been and..."

Jaina laid a gentle hand on Soontir's shoulder. "Soontir. It's fine. We understand." She repeated.

"He's...he's in a bad way. Isn't he?" Soontir asked, moving to the transparisteel to watch his son.

"He's strong." Jaina told him, her arm sliding around Soontir's waist. "By rights, he shouldn't even have survived the attack. He's come through surgery and made it through the first night in a bacta tank."

"That's gonna stay with him a lifetime, trust me!" Han put in, remembering all too well the taste bacta left in the mouth and how long it took to fully clear.

"What can we do?" Soontir asked. "Is there anything we can do?"

"Just be here." Leia answered, stepping to the other side of him and circling his waist with her own arm. "He knows we're close by and he'll draw strength from that."

Han took a couple of steps back to admire the two women he loved with all his heart and smiled to himself. When they entered the room, he had felt it his place and his duty to comfort and protect them. And now it was them, comforting and protecting another.

"Stim tea anybody? Caf maybe?" Han mumbled to nobody in particular. "I'll get us a selection. Back in a minute."

Han had been accused on more than one occasion of not being comfortable with displays of emotion. Han himself would have argued that was not entirely the case, he was merely not very comfortable sharing his emotions with those whom he was not intimately acquainted. Therefore, using refreshments as his excuse to extricate himself from the over-swell of pride he was currently feeling seemed the perfect solution. However, obtaining refreshments was not as easily accomplished. Finding three vending machines with stock depleted to the point of exhaustion, he decided to head over to a take-out opposite the Medical Centre once he had advised Reception about the lack of vending facilities.  
It was a busy shift, judging by the weight of numbers being held in the Reception area. Han perched an arm on the Reception desk and let his eyes wander the waiting masses until he saw a familiar face. As recognition dawned, he pushed away from the desk and headed over to her.

"Karoesh?" He asked. "Junia Karoesh, right? I never forget a face."

"Captain Solo" She replied. "Neither do I."

"So what brings you to this fine establishment?" He enquired, sliding into the seat beside her.

"I could ask you the same thing." She observed.

"Yeah. But I asked first." He countered.

Junia sighed in resignation. "Jarik is being examined. Broken arm, possible broken collar bone."

"Boys will be boys I suppose." Han chuckled.

"Apparently so." She commented.

"Thank the Stars for bone-knitters I say!" He added. "Never would have made it through my boys' early years without one in my medpac!"

"Thinking of investing in one myself." She mumbled.

"Why? Has this happened before?" Han pressed.

"Tell me Captain, do you pry into everyone's business or am I just the lucky one?" She queried.

"Ma'am, if I may, it's not that long since you were accusing me of fathering that child. Under the circumstances, I think I have at least a small right to know what's going on with him."

"And, if _I_ may, you denied any and all involvement in his conception. Therefore, where Jarik is concerned, you have no rights whatsoever." She told him.

"So, is he being bullied or abused?" Han asked succinctly.

"If I believed he was in any danger..." She argued, sitting up straight.

"Bullied it is then." Han decided. "You want my advice?"

"I am perfectly capable of looking after one small boy!" She snapped.

"Sure you are. Just not that well if you're letting him get bullied." He said.

"Now just a minute!" She snarled.

"You're right." Han rose, holding his hands up in submission. "None of my business."

He backed away and returned to his perch against the Reception desk where he had opportunity to reflect on his own youth and those who either attempted to or succeeded in bullying him. What he wouldn't have given for someone..._anyone_...to have intervened. He was about to return to Jag's medical suite when a movement caught his eye. Junia Karoesh was on her feet and moving toward a medical droid escorting a boy of about eight. A boy who bore an uncanny resemblance to Han at that age.  
Han watched as Junia accepted a datapad from the droid and a package of medical supplies. Pain inhibitors Han guessed. He could tell from the boy's stance that he was in some discomfort, though clearly he was as robust as Han himself had learned to be under the tender ministrations of Garris Shrike.  
What Han wouldn't have given for someone..._anyone_...to have ended Shrike's reign of terror before it had begun.

"Karoesh!" Han called. "A word."

He saw her annoyed intake of breath before speaking softly to her charge and stalking toward Han.

"Captain Solo!" She began, her voice displaying barely contained annoyance.

"What do I have to do?" He asked, cutting her off and gazing at Jarik. "To get legal guardianship of...of my Son."

"Your...I thought you said..." She started.

"Forget what I said." Han growled. "I'm telling you now. I want my Son."

Junia seemed to consider his words before suggesting they meet. "My office. Normal trading hours."

"Fine. I'll be there in an hour." He said and turned on his heel before she could respond.

Junia just threw her arms in the air and accepted the inevitable while Han slipped quietly back into the suite.

"Where have you been?" Leia hissed.

"I went for drinks." He reminded her.

"Hope you enjoyed them." She countered, checking out his empty hands.

"Yeah. 'Bout that..." He ran a hand through his hair. "Vending machine was out so I went to report it to reception and I ended up bumping into someone I know and, well you know how it is, we got talking and..."

"Han!" Leia held her hands up in submission and shook her head. "It's fine. Nobody's thirsty anyway."

"So...why are we arguing about it?" He asked.

"We're not." She insisted, calming herself. "Han, they're going to take Jag back into surgery."

"Already?" Han stepped up to the transparisteel to observe Jagged Fel. "They think he's fit enough for more surgery so soon?"

"It's his lungs." Jaina explained sadly. "They collapsed after they were punctured by his broken ribs. The medics re-inflated them, but he's struggling to breath by himself in the bacta."

"Hey!" Han pulled Jaina into his arms and hugged her tightly. "It's a small setback, that's all. They'll stabilise him and then, soon as they can, they'll get him back in the tank. You watch."

"Your father's right Jaina." Soontir confirmed. "They _did_ say it was only a temporary blip."

"See?" Han asked, holding Jaina at arms length. "Now I happened to notice a pretty nice tapcaf across the street and since the vending machines in this crummy place are all out of 'vend' I say we head over for a small libation. Who's with me?"

"If you don't mind, I'm going to go back to the hotel. Syal should have calmed down by now and I'd like to update her." Soontir kissed Jaina's cheek tenderly and nodded to Han and Leia as he left.

"You coming Sweetheart?" Han asked his daughter who was watching as the technical crew prepared Jagged Fel for removal from the bacta tank.

"Jaina?" He prompted.

"Dad, would you mind if just Mom and me went?" Jaina asked, turning to look up at her father.

"Of course not." Han smiled lopsidedly and scratched his cheek. "Actually, I kind of have some business to attend to anyway so..."

Leia sighed deeply. "Go!"

"I'll only be an hour." He kissed Leia's forehead lovingly. "Two tops." He kissed her again and grinned. "Three only if I get really, really unlucky!"

Leia's jaw dropped open to speak, too late, he was already gone. Turning to Jaina, Leia smiled softly. "Let's go get that caf, eh?"

"You know. I think I'd rather just go pack my stuff and take it over to Jacen's if that's okay with you." Jaina said. "And maybe stop by Uncle Luke and Aunt Mara?"

She wandered over to the viewing portal. "I'm just stepping out for a little while darling. But I'll be back so don't you go getting any ideas about those lady doctors, you hear me?"

Jaina kissed her fingers and placed them against the transparisteel. "I love you." She whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

After spending some time with Luke and Mara then buying Ben what looked like his own weight in ice cream, Jaina returned with her mother to pack and transport her retrieved possessions from the apartment to Jacen's two blocks away.  
Jacen and Jaina went out to have lunch together, for what Leia considered a perfect brother-sister bonding experience. Meanwhile Leia returned home with Jorj, for what she considered to be a marvellous mother-son bonding experience. An experience that lasted a whole lot longer than she had expected. Repeated calls to Han's comm link were met with the same silence Han found himself greeted with when he finally arrived home some six standard hours later.  
Han was abundantly aware that he was dangerously close to using up his quota of lopsided grins, but on the off chance it had it's desired effect he pasted one to his face and waited for the result.  
The stony silence continued and Leia shifted slightly in order to more comfortably cradle Jorj, his arms wrapped around her neck, his head against her shoulder, snoring softly.  
Han sighed, the grin fading from his lips.

"I'm sorry. Okay? I know I said I'd only be a couple of hours but I had a lot to think about." He told her.

"Hmm. I know. I can smell the heavy weight of thoughtful contemplation on your clothing. Must have been hard deciding how many fingers of liquor you could consume before you had to come home!" She said.

"It wasn't like that." He tried to explain.

"Jorj stayed awake as long as he could." Leia's eyes tracked to the boy in her arms. "He wanted his papa to read 'The Little Lost Bantha Cub' to him. He loves that story."

"All our kids loved that story." Han smiled and sat beside Leia, stroking Jorj's hair. "I really am sorry Ley. I never meant to be gone so long, I swear I didn't."

"You brought take-out." Leia stated, eyeing the brown package Han had dropped onto a low table.

"Not just any take-out." He waggled his eyebrows at her. "I went to 'Pescar's'!"

"Pescar's! My, you must have been a very naughty boy." Leia's eyes moved to hold Han's before she eased herself forward. "You put this little guy to bed and I'll put the food in the warmer. And please change out of those clothes, you smell like a cheap cantina!"

Han carefully lifted Jorj from Leia's arms and into his own.

"Come on buddy. Come to Papa." Han spoke softly, trying not to disturb his son.

"Not...sleepy..." Jorj mumbled.

"Sure you're not pal." Han soothed, carrying him through to his bedroom.

Han took his time settling Jorj into bed, making sure he was fully covered, comfortable and most importantly snoring peacefully. He leaned forward and planted a soft, tender kiss to his son's temple. Then stayed a moment or two longer, watching the rise and fall of the bedsheets as he breathed, the light puff of air he blew between his lips.  
Jorj Bailey Solo had been a miracle from conception to birth. And, regardless of any educational, developmental or emotional problems, Han loved the very bones of him.  
Realising any further delay would merely inflame Leia further, Han pushed to his feet and hastily showered and changed before returning to the living area. Leia was sat cross-legged on the sofa, a bowl of seafood and noodles beneath her chin, clearly chewing on a mouthful of her favourite seafood mix.

"You could have waited." Han said with a quirky smile.

"You could have been home when you said you would." She countered with an equally quirky smile.

Han had a feeling they were back on solid ground. For now at least.  
He sank into the sofa to her left and grabbed a carton of noodles to empty into a bowl, dropping it with a hiss.

"Careful. It's hot." Leia commented, forking another mouthful of noodles into her mouth.

"Thanks for the warning." Han muttered, careful this time to pull his sweatshirt over his hand as he half filled his bowl from the carton. "Jaina move her stuff okay?" He asked, blowing cool air on his steaming food.

"After you left for your 'business meeting', Jaina and I went and spent an hour with Mara, Luke and Ben." Leia told him.

"How were they?" He asked, spearing a large piece of seafood and chewing appreciatively.

"Pretty good actually." Leia replied, letting the bowl rest in her lap. "Best they can tell, Mara's put herself into some kind of Jedi Restive Trance. They've performed a scan and Ben couldn't wait to show us a detailed holo of his...wait for it...his sister."

"Sister!" Han spluttered, a finger guiding a noodle string back into his mouth. "Wow! Is he in for some tough times ahead. Poor kid."

"Overall, Mara seems to be improving. Which the Medics can't explain." Leia filled her bowl with the remainder of her carton. "Even Luke was kind of at a loss, although he admitted he wasn't entirely surprised. Mara, he reminded us, has a way of surprising him at regular intervals."

"A girl!" Han mused. "I'm not sure who I feel more sorry for, Ben or Luke!"

"Jaina insisted on buying Ben the biggest ice cream he'd ever seen to celebrate. Plus it gave Luke some time alone with Mara. I offered to take Ben off his hands for a little while, but Luke wouldn't hear of it. Said we'd got enough to worry about. So, once we'd dropped Ben back with his father, Jaina and I came back here to pack and collect her stuff kind of expecting her father to have made it home before us." Leia smiled one her not-quite-touching-the-corner-of-her-eyes smiles. "Care to explain why you didn't make it home before us?"

"It's like I told you at the Med Centre." Han answered piling a fat forkful of noodles into his mouth. "Bumped...into...someone. Needed...to...talk. Met...up. Went...for...a...drink. Lost...track. of...time." He finished chewing and swallowed. "You done?" He asked, eyeing her bowl.

"This someone you met." Leia leaned forward and plucked a long blonde hair from the sofa beside Han and arched an eyebrow at him. "She have a name?"

"Hey, I showered per your orders remember." He said accusingly. "So whoever left that there, it wasn't me. But nice try Sweetheart."

"You think _I_ planted it there?" She queried, eyes wide, voice astonished.

"If the accusation fits..." He let the sentence hang and reached into Leia's bowl to steal a tentacle.

"Hey!" Leia snarled, stabbing at Han's hand with her fork.

"Now don't be like that. You know you don't like the one's with suckers on." Han grinned, popping the tentacle in his mouth and chewing. He grimaced as he swallowed. "Can't say I blame you!"

"Just where was it you got to this afternoon huh?" Leia asked again. "Jaina was worried. _I_ was worried."

"She okay?" He queried.

"We'd just arrived at Jacen's when the Med Centre commed with an update. They said Jag was responding well to treatment but that they planned on keeping him out of the bacta and in a darkened room overnight. They'd review him in the morning and if his improvement continued they'd get him back in bacta as soon as possible."

"Well that sounds reassuring. So why the sad eyes?" He pressed.

"They also asked, since Jag was currently not submerged in bacta, if Jaina would like them to take this opportunity to harvest his semen." She said.

"Semen?" Han's top lip curled.

"Apparently there's no guarantee that once Jag's healed he'll be able to make love." She told him, blushing a little. "The medics will freeze his sperm so that they can have children at some time in the future.

Han shook his head and sighed. "How'd Jaina take _that_ news?"

"To be honest, she didn't seem all that surprised." Leia answered and shivered.

Han took her bowl from her and stacked it with his on the table.

"Hey. C'Mere." He held his arms open to her, she hesitated then slipped into his embrace. "You know, it's not the end of the Universe."

Leia swivelled her head slightly to look up at him.

"I mean, okay, speaking as Jaina's father I guess I'm not entirely disappointed at the prospect of her not having sex with Jag." Han admitted. "But from a practical standpoint, it's not like a marriage should be based purely on physicality."

"So, what you're saying is, you'd have been content with 'us' if we had never slept together." Leia argued.

"Well..." He started, trying to quantify his statement. "What I mean is with or without the sex we, or in this case they, should be able to make their marriage work. If they love each other."

Leia pulled back out of his arms. "So it wouldn't bother you if we decided to, for example, no longer make love? In the name of solidarity."

Han's lips twitched and felt that solid ground he'd been confident of earlier was now decidedly shaky.

"What I mean is..." He again tried to explain, before giving up. "Hell Ley, I don't know what I mean. I'm just trying to say that in the scheme of things, right now, sex is the least of their worries. Jag made it through the first twenty-four hours which gives hope that he'll make it through the next twenty-four. And if he does, then the twenty-four after that. And then the next and so on. So he makes it through a week and another and then maybe a month and then another. How long do you think it's gonna take for him to walk again? Or talk? Or be able to feed himself, or wash, or dress? You see what I mean when I say, right now, it's not the end of the Universe?"

"Yes. I see." She whispered and fell back into his arms. "I don't know what makes me more mad. That's there's some vile, little creep out there who did this to him, or that there's a vile, little creep out there who paid for it to be done."

"Yeah." He mumbled. "I hear ya!"

"Han." Leia said slowly, suspiciously. "Where _did_ you get to this afternoon? Did it have anything to do with that little theory regarding who was behind the attack on Jag?"

"No." He replied honestly. "Nothing like that."

"Then what?" She asked, looking up at him.

Han leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Tell me about your day first. What have you been up to all day without me."

"Well, we got to Jacen's about lunchtime, stowed Jaina's stuff in his guest room, then the two of them went out to lunch together." She told him. "Jorj and I took a walk through the market which we used as a way of practising his mathematics. He's improving so much. I'm so proud of him."

"No doubt 'Miz Fiz' will take all the credit." Han mumbled.

"She's a good tutor." Leia reminded him. "She's patient and she's kind and she believes in Jorj. You know what she said about him?"

"That he's worth every last coin of that exorbitant credit check we send her four times a standard year?" He asked.

"She said he just has to 'march to the beat of his own drum'. And I like that. I like that she doesn't think he's stupid or less worthy of a decent education just because he's slower than other kids his age. I like that she has faith in him and in his abilities. And I like her. She's honest. She doesn't tell us what she thinks we want to hear. She tells us the truth."

"Okay, okay." Han conceded. "So she's a miracle worker. But let's not forget the hard work you put in with him for the first five years of his life."

Leia disengaged herself and sat back on her knees. "I've put it in his homework ledger and initialled it. So the credit is all mine. And I've put you down for teaching him pancake preparation in the morning."

"You're kidding me!" Han exclaimed. "There'll be flour everywhere!"

"Han Solo, you've flown from one side of this Galaxy to the other and seen a lot of strange stuff. Surely you can't be afraid of one small, five year old boy with a fry-pan?" She teased.

"But pancakes!" He spluttered. "Couldn't we start with something a little less...messy?"

"Tell you what, since you _did_ get dinner from Pescar's...even if it was take-out...we'll just make it breakfast preparation and you and Jorj can decide between you what you want to make." She suggested.

"You're all heart!" He told her.

"I'm more than just that." She smiled coyly.

"I always thought so." He reached out to stroke her cheek. "What aren't you telling me?"

Leia blushed.  
It was one of the things he loved most about her. That he could still make her blush with embarrassment.

"You remember I was writing my memoirs?" She asked.

"Something about 'walking carpets and conmen' wasn't it?" He goaded.

"The Crook, The Wook and Me." She corrected. "Yes."

"Ah, that's right." He snapped his fingers in recognition. "You never did tell me who you were referring to as 'The Crook'. I'm guessing either Ackbar or Madine, because it always struck me that you and Mon Mothma were too 'tight' for it to be her."

Leia slapped him playfully, blushing again. "I sent it to a publishing agent...and...well, they want to run with it."

"You mean, print it?" He asked, astonished.

"Yes. I mean print it! They even like the title." She stated.

"Serously!" He exclaimed.

"You don't have to sound quite so surprised!" She sulked.

"I'm not." He said defensively. "I'm just...I'm..."

"Speechless?" She asked.

"Actually, I was going to say, I'm...okay, I _am_ surprised." He admitted. "But in a good way. My wife, the author! This calls for a celebration."

He jumped over the back of the sofa and trotted into the kitchen, returning with a single bottle of Corellian Ale. Leia arched her eyebrow at him.

"Last one." He announced, jumping back over the sofa to land beside her. "Thought we could share."

"Now who's all heart?" She queried.

"I may not have written myself a book, but I'm a whole lot more than that Sweetheart!" He took the first drag of the bottle, wiping his lips on the back of his hand and wincing.

"Catch your teeth on the bottle?" She suggested, taking the bottle and swallowing a mouthful of it's contents.

"Burned fingers." He reminded her, holding his thumb, fore and middle finger for her to observe.

"Oh." She said. "Sorry I didn't mention how hot the carton was."

"Not sorry you overheated it though." He accused her, taking the bottle back with his other hand.

"I _am_ sorry." She said softly and drew his fingers to her lips, puckering them against their rosy hue.

"Burned my throat too." He said innocently.

So. He wanted to play with her.  
Leia lightly licked her lips and straddled his lap, leaning forward to lay a dozen feathery kisses around his throat.

Han rested back against the sofa and exhaled. "Made my eyes water too." He told her.

Leia took his face in her hands and placed velvety lips to each of his eyelids.

"And scolded my tongue." He said, the tip of his tongue poking between his lips.

Leia smiled, her dark eyes darting between his grey ones before closing. Her mouth descended to meet his. Her kiss was soft and tender and sweet and filled with promise.  
Han circled her waist with his arms, his hands roaming across the silky fabric of her tunic under which, unless he was very much mistaken, she was naked. One hand cupped the back of her head as their lips continued their sensual dance, the other slipped beneath her top to confirm his previous thoughts and to fondle an already aroused breast.  
Han shifted position, guiding her forward so that she could feel the tightness in his pants against the heat of her crotch.  
Their kiss broke by mutual consent and the need to breathe again.

"We shouldn't." She reminded him, her eyes darting toward the bedrooms.

"He's out for the count." He said, his lips pressing to the erogenous zone beneath her left ear.

"What if he wakes?" She asked, her voice ragged, her eyes fluttering shut.

"He won't." Han said, his mouth covering her ear, his tongue licking and tickling it's inner lining.

Leia sighed into his ear. "Han Solo, if you knew what that does to me"

"I have a small inkling." He growled back huskily.

"What it makes me want to do to you..." She breathed, opening her eyes and screeching, "_Jorj_!"

She straightened, batting his hand out from beneath her blouse.

"What...what are you doing awake?" She half-laughed.

"Mama. Whatcha doin'?" Jorj asked.

"We...well, we were...ah...I was just telling your Papa about my book." She stuttered. "You remember the lady who called on the comm?"

Jorj nodded, clearly disinterested. "I need to go pee-pee." He stated.

"Jorj! You know full well you can go pee-pee all by yourself." She told him.

"Oh yes. I forgot." He said, skipping off toward the 'fresher.

Leia exhaled, licked her lips and smiled at Han before climbing off his lap.

"Moment's kinda passed, hasn't it?" He said.

"It's not just Jorj. What if something happened as Jaina needed us? Besides.." Leia said breezily. "I didn't finish telling you about my book."

"There's more?" He queried.

"The publisher wants to talk to me about a three book option." Leia said, gathering the empty cartons and bowls and taking them to the kitchen.

"Three book option, what's that?" Han asked, trailing after her with the almost empty beer bottle in his hand.

"Simply that if the book sells, they want me to write two more." She said, leaning against a counter top. "A three book option."

"So watcha gonna write about?" He grinned. "Does the Crook turn legit?"

"The second book would be an expose of my time in High Office." She replied. "You know, how I helped shape the New Republic."

"Guardian of Hope." He spread his fingers in demonstration of the book title. She ignored his comment.

"The third book they hope to be a more personal tribute. The triumphs and the tragedies." She said.

"_Personal_ triumphs and tragedies?" He probed. "Are you talking about family stuff?"

"I guess." She answered, turning and swilling her fingers beneath the faucet.

"_Private_ family stuff?" He pressed.

"Probably." She shook her hands and dried them, moisturising with a lightly fragranced lotion.

"About us?" He growled. "The kids?"

"They want me to write about family life." She explained. "So yes, some of that may include you and the kids."

Han turned her around to face him, tilting her chin up to look at him. "You sure you want to get into that? I mean, writing about the good times is one thing. But what about the others? The one's we've worked so hard to get over or to forget? You really want to open all those wounds again?"

"It might be cathartic." She countered.

"More likely, it'll just be damn painful!" He argued.

"It might not even come to that. Maybe nobody will read my book!" She suggested, turning away from him again and fussing with nothing in particular.

"Of course they'll read it." He assured her. "And they'll love it. I just don't think it'll serve any purpose to dredge up old, unhappy memories."

"They aren't all unhappy!" Leia snapped.

"No? The destruction of Alderaan. Learning who your real father was. Losing Anakin. Losing Hannay. _Almost_ losing Jorj." He ticked them off on the digits of one hand.

Leia spun on her heels to glare up at him and ticked off her own list. "Beating the Empire. Finding my brother. Marrying you. Giving birth to Jaina and Jacen. Giving birth to Anakin. _Not_ losing Jorj. But, since I ran out of fingers maybe I should take marrying you off my list!"

"People who want light and fluffy will go to the romance aisle." He pointed out. "Sensational revelations from the one-time Chief of State will _not_ be stacked next to "The Adventures of Shane Carlton of the Rebel Alliance."

Instinctively Leia drew back her hand and slapped Han across the face. Hard.  
After a moment, he took a step backward and rotated his jaw.

"I guess I asked for that." He muttered.

"No." Leia said softly, stepping toward him. "No, you didn't. I'm so sorry Han."

Her hand reached out to caress the spot she'd just struck, Han flinching a little at her touch.

"That's some right hook you've got there Sweetheart!" He grimaced.

"I said I was sorry." She reminded him and leaned on tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

"Well..." He half-grinned down at her. "Never was one to bear a grudge."

"No? Wait 'til you read chapter seven." She teased and kissed his cheek again, letting her weight shift just a little against him. One hand at the back of his neck twisting his face to hers she kissed him once more, tenderly, in the loving manner of one apologising for an action they wished they hadn't taken.  
The sound of small pounding feet disturbed them.

"You sure he doesn't have any Jedi in him?" Han queried. "His timing's almost as impeccable as your brother's!"

"Mama." Jorj announced from the doorway. "I'm thirsty."

"You want some water or milk?" Leia asked, picking Jorj up and sitting him on a counter top.

"Hot chocolate." Jorj grinned.

"Water or milk?" Leia repeated.

"Pleeeease?" Jorj pleaded, big brown eyes appealing up at her.

"Might help him sleep." Han suggested.

"Okay. But then it's back to bed, understand?" She told him severely, to which he giggled.

Han made three mugs of hot chocolate of varying sizes and carried them back to the living area where Jorj sat nestled in his mother's lap, playing with the end of the single braid she wore.

"Why do I gotta have a plasticup?" Jorj complained.

"It's so that you don't burn your fingers." Leia told him.

"Mama. What was _your_ Mama and Papa like?" Jorj asked.

"Well, my Mama died when I was younger than you are now." She said, scooping his unruly hair from his eyes. "But my Papa...he was...he was a wonderful man."

"Papa..." Jorj started.

"My Mama was the best." Han said. "My Papa...not so."

"Why so interested?" Leia asked, sipping her drink.

"Just am." Jorj shrugged.

"Tell you what." Han offered. "How about tomorrow, after we've spoken to Jaina and to your Uncle Luke, what say we all sit down with a really big piece of flimsie and draw you up a family tree."

"What's a fam'ly tree?" Jorj asked.

"It's a drawing that represents all the people you're related to, like your Papa and me, as well as Jaina and Jacen and your Uncle Luke and Aunt Mara." Leia explained.

"Might help you with your spelling and joined up writing." Han added. "And I just bet Miss Fizz will be impressed."

"Ya think?" Jorj's eyes grew wide.

"Gold star and everything." Han smiled.

"I like Miz Fiz." Jorj fidgeted on Leia's lap.

"We know you do Sweetie. We like her too." Leia assured him.

"Sometimes, when she's with me..." Jorj drank his hot chocolate. "My tinkler grows."

"Oh...My...Goodness..." Leia exclaimed, astonished.

"I did _not_ see that one coming!" Han said, his mouth dropping open.

With their hot chocolates consumed and Jorj safely tucked back into his bed, Han and Leia settled in a comfortable but loose embrace on the sofa. As the Dreadnaughts faced yet another roasting in a smashball re-run, Han flicked the entertainment centre to standby and waited for the dark screen to register with Leia. It took a while, but eventually she turned to look at him.

"There's no miracle large enough to bring them back from that catastrophe of a game!" He told her, nodding at the blank screen.

"Do you think we should tell her?" Leia asked.

"Tell who, what?" He queried.

"Miss Fizz. Do you think we should tell her what Jorj said?" She elaborated.

"Oh sure, I can see that Parents Evening conversation." Han said, imitating voices. "Any questions or observations Mr and Mrs Solo? Just one, don't know if you've noticed but you give our five year old a boner!"

"Han!" Leia chided with a frown. "There's no need for vulgarity."

"Fine, then how would you describe it?" He asked.

"Well...well, not like _that_!" She answered, settling back in his arms.

"I dunno Ley. It's a long time since I turned five, maybe it's nothing to worry about. I mean, it's not like she's abusing him or anything. It's just a natural part of growing up. I think."

"Even at five?" She exclaimed. "I don't remember either of our other sons sharing that little nugget with us!"

"Anakin was never one to talk about anything like that." Han observed. "And I'm sure when Jacen matures enough to get a stiffy he'll let us know."

"Han!" Leia admonished again.

"Besides, you know what Jorj is like." Han continued. "He thinks peeing in a glass is a huge achievement. Boogers are funny, particularly when there's a big green one on the end of a finger. He tells things like it is because to him, that's just what he does."

"I was thinking for _her_ sake." She said. "I doubt Jorj knows how to be embarrassed but I suspect Miss Fizz knows all too well."

"Okay. You have a point." He agreed. "But I'm still not sure what you'll say to her."

"Maybe if we..." She turned in his arms again. "Wait, what do you mean what _I'll_ say to her?"

"It was _your_ idea." He shrugged.

"So it becomes _my_ responsibility?" She asked.

"Hey, I'm happy to just forget the whole conversation." He defended himself.

"Sometimes Han Solo!..." Leia shook her head in fury and climbed off the sofa.

"You find it hard to believe how irresistible I am?" He finished for her.

"Something like that." She grunted and extended a hand toward him. "Coming?"

He eyed the hand suspiciously.

"I don't know. Are you still mad at me?" He asked.

"I can never stay mad at you for long, you know that." She said. "So, are you coming?"

"Yeah." He climbed to his feet and fell in alongside her, an arm circling her shoulders as one of hers slipped around his waist. As they approached their bedroom, Leia stepped from his embrace and smiled up at him.

"I'll just be a minute. I want to check on Jorj before I come to bed." She told him and padded down to his bedroom along the hallway. As she expected, his arm was hanging over the side along with a leg and he was mumbling in his sleep.  
She carefully eased both appendages under the covers and sat back to watch her son babbling.

"Where do you go to Jorj Bailey?" She whispered and again scooped his hair from his eyes. "I hope it's a nice place, wherever it is."

"Mama..." He muttered.

"Ssshhh." She soothed and kissed his forehead.

"Love you Mama." He mumbled and rolled over, hair flopping back across his face.

"I love you too Jorj." She said and headed off to bed where she found her husband, sheets turned back, lying face down and wearing nothing but one of his grins.

"I could really do with one of your 'special' back rubs tonight Honey." He waggled his eyebrows at her. "What do you say?"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jaina and Jacen had shared lunch in the Medical Centre cafeteria before returning to Jagged Fel's suite to watch him being lowered once again into a bacta tank. Some of the swelling had begun to decrease, the lump more discernible now as a man rather than a bloated mass of tissue.  
Jaina remained, watching his every move aware that Jacen was watching her intently.

"How long you gonna keep doing this Jaya?" He asked eventually. "Weeks? Months maybe?"

"As long as necessary. Years, if that's what it takes." Jaina turned to study her brother. "And you're hardly in a position to take the high ground. When are you going to give up chasing Tenel Ka, huh?"

"I'm not chasing her." He stated.

"You're not facing the truth about her either." She said, moving from the viewing portal to sit beside him. "Come on Jace, you know she's never coming back to you."

"Never say never." He countered.

"You know if you really think you have a chance with her, then you're even more delusional than I thought." She told him.

"I love her." He stated.

"I love _him_." Jaina indicated Jag. "Doesn't stop you thinking I'm wasting my time here."

"I'm not wasting my time with Tenel Ka." He stated. "You weren't there. You wouldn't know. She told me that she didn't love him. That she didn't even care much for him."

"That it?" Jaina queried, returning to the portal to watch Jag bob in the bacta tank.

"She doesn't want to marry him." He concluded and crossed to stand beside her. "She _doesn't_ want him. She _does_ want me."

"Isolder is never going to let you two be together. For Sith's Sake Jace, wake up and smell the caf!"

"She'll find a way. She promised me." He said.

"She's getting married. And once she is, it won't just be Isolder keeping his eyes on her." She pointed out. "It hurts me to see you like this. Give it up Jace, go find yourself a nice girl. Settle down. Start a family maybe. Can you imagine Mom's face if you told her she was gonna be a Grandma?"

"I'm still remembering Dad's when you told him you were getting married." He grinned.

"You know, Jag asked his permission to ask me first?" She smiled.

"Maybe that's where I went wrong. Maybe I should have asked Isolder if he minded me seeing Tenel Ka."

"Nah. You were never going to be good enough for Isolder." She said. "Too much the Solo."

"Didn't seem to bother him when he was trying to get into your underwear!" He sneered, instantly regretting his words. "Sorry. I just...I only meant..."

"It's okay. I know what you meant. And you're right, it didn't bother him then. But he wasn't doing it to 'romance' me, he was doing it to get back at Dad. Mom too probably." She threw an arm around his shoulders. "Fancy a beer?"

"What about...?" He nodded toward Jag.

"Saline only diet." She said, Jacen's puzzled expression amusing her. "They darken the room once he's settled to protect his eyes. Then, when he's technically in REM sleep they bring them back up to a kind of pre-dawn level."

"How d'you know all this stuff?" He asked.

"I pay attention at the briefings. Come on, I betcha I can get you a date for the night before Jag's eyes even start twitching." She said.

Their exit from the Medical Centre went unnoticed. However, their entrance into the bar across the street was seen by Syal if not Soontir Fel. And Syal was not impressed that her daughter-in-law should choose such a time to socialise when her son so clearly needed her support. It was something Syal decided she would deal with when Jaina deigned to join them.  
Meanwhile, Jaina ordered two beers from the bar and found a booth with her brother.

"How about her?" She tipped her bottle in the direction of a blonde four tables away.

"Seriously Jaina, we are _not_ doing this." He told her and lifted his beer to his mouth.

"The brunette then." Jaina suggested, grinning at him. "Bet I could get you them both if you wanted me to."

"I'm not some charity-case who can't get himself a date! And even if I was, I sure as Hell don't need your Jedi mind-tricks to do it for me."

"For one, I wasn't going to use any Jedi mind-tricks. Just point you out and let nature take it's course." She corrected. "But since we're on the subject, just what _is_ your problem with Jedis?"

"I don't have a problem with Jedis. I just don't have any interest in becoming one myself and my only problem is the lack of respect I seem to get for having the courage to make that decision." He told her.

"I just don't think it's a decision that's really yours to make." She countered. "You either are or you aren't Force-Sensitive. And if you are, then I think you have a responsibility to complete the requisite training to at least not pose a danger to either yourself or to anyone else."

"So, I'm dangerous now?" He arched his eyebrows at her. "Better not put that in my dating brief, might put the broads off!"

"You're twisting my words." She shook her head and took a drink.

"How come, when I don't agree with you I'm twisting your words but when you don't agree with me, it's because I'm not listening?" He queried.

"Because you're not." She stated as he dismissed her comment with a sneer. "All right. Let's say you're right. Let's say that somehow Tenel Ka is going to slip away from Hapes to be with you. Where are you going to live, huh? Because it sure as Hell can't be here on Coruscant."

She took a long drink of her beer while the words sank into Jacen's all-too-small, in her opinion, brain.

"We'll find somewhere." He shrugged. "Dathomir perhaps."

"Dathomir!" She spluttered. "Her mother's home planet. You don't think they might look for you there? In fact, you think there's anywhere that they won't look for you?"

"It's a big Galaxy!" He threw at her.

"Not _that_ big!" She threw right back. "And I'll tell you something else too. When they find you, they'll take Tenel Ka to some place nobody'll ever find her and give you the kinda beating that'll make Jag's look like a paper cut!"

She was about to go on but stopped. There was something about what she had just said. Something that had a resonance of truth about it. Something she could almost but not quite sense, almost but not quite put her finger on.

"What?" Jacen asked, quietly.

"It's nothing." She shook her head and the feeling was gone. "My point is that you're kidding yourself if you think you two have any kind of future together. And I'm not just saying that to be mean. It hurts me to think of you being miserable for something you'll never, ever have."

"I guess you do, kind of, have a point." He conceded. "Isolder _would_ chase us across the Galaxy."

"And it'd probably break Mom's heart not to have you and the 'little woman' over for weekend roast every now and then." Jaina added.

"She does like her weekend roast." He noted with a grin.

"So..." Jaina leaned in conspiratorially. "Blonde or brunette?"

"Seriously Jaina! Show a little respect." His grin broadened as he ordered two more beers. "I've only just come out of one relationship!"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

With dawn rapidly approaching Han broke the kiss he and Leia had been sharing and sighed as he gazed into her eyes.

"It's only a matter of time, you know that don't you?" He asked.

"Ahuh." She confirmed and inhaled deeply, erect nipples brushing his chest through her nightgown.

"And you must also know, from the undivided attention your right hand has been giving me for the past fifteen standard minutes, that you had all you're gonna get out of me last night." He said, eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Remember what our counsellor said? It's not always about intensity, sometimes it's just about intimacy." She reminded him, her hand cupping him in a sensual way.

"You know, the instant the sun peeps through his shades he's gonna be awake. And an instant later, he'll have his bare tootsies on the floor and he's gonna be in here to wake us up."

"Maybe we should get him some blackout blinds." She grinned.

Han laughed and twisted her hair in his fist. "How'd I manage to get myself someone as insatiable as you?"

"Just plain lucky I guess." She answered, letting him roll her onto her back, his breath tickling her ear.

"Tonight Leia, I promise to show you the time of your life!" He whispered. "So good in fact, you might just want to get that medal you gave me after Yavin re-gilded."

Leia's eyes sparkled back up at him, then grew wide at the sound of five year old feet heading in their direction.

"Jorj!" She exclaimed and as Han rolled onto his side facing the doorway, Leia did likewise facing in the opposite direction.

As his son's eager, beaming face appeared around their doorway, Han placed a quieting finger to his lips then pointed at Leia's apparently sleeping form.

"Mama still sleepin'?" Jorj asked, snuffling and climbing on the bed before straddling his father's chest. "Can we wake her up."

"We could." Han replied, staying Jorj's urgent arm from reaching over to shake Leia. "Or we could let her sleep. And you and I could spend some man time together."

"Doin' what Papa?" Jorj asked.

"Your homework log says something about 'breakfast preparation'. We could do that." Han said.

"I want waffles!" Jorj grinned.

"And I want the Dreadnaughts to win sometime. We don't always get what we want Son." He told the boy. "No, I'm thinking some of those real nice breakfast bagels that your Mama loves from the deli across the street."

Leia stirred and coughed a barely audible "pancakes", before settling back into her pillow.  
Jorj looked puzzled, Han just frowned across at her then tickled Jorj's ribs.

"Whadaya say?" He asked the giggling child.

"Papa stop!" Jorj wailed, hands trying without success to dislodge his father's fingers, legs flailing.

"That a 'yes'?" Han queried.

"Yes." Jorj giggled. "Please Papa stop!"

Han stopped tickling and pulled his son down to snuggle him against his chest.

"Jorj. You remember what you said last night about Miss Fizz? About how sometimes when she's with you, your tinkler grows?" Han observed Leia visibly stiffen. "Does that happen _only_ when Miss Fizz is with you? Or someone else too?"

"Sometimes." Jorj shrugged against Han.

Han guided his son upright again and gently took hold of the boy's chin. "Son. You know you can talk to us about stuff like this don't you? You don't have to keep things bottled up. We're always here to listen and to help and to advise."

Jorj's eyes flicked to his mother then back again before whispering. "Mama does too sometimes."

Han fought hard to keep a grin off his face. "Well, I can't say I blame you there. Glad to see you inherited your old man's great taste in women. Let's go get those bagels and surprise your Mama, huh?"

In a single leap Jorj was off his father's chest, then he was hurrying back to his own bedroom to dress. Han, just as quickly, spooned himself to Leia's back, arms circling her.

"Whatever sarcastic remark you're trying to conjure up in that sewer-riddled brain of yours, forget it!" She hissed.

"I was just wondering what it felt like to be a turn on to a minor." His hands seemed to be everywhere all at once as he sniggered.

She threw a play-slap over her shoulder at him and as quickly as he had pressed against her, he was gone. Pulling on pants and a casual top, he went in search of Jorj.  
Leia lay for a moment more before swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and rising.  
On any normal weekend Leia, Han and Jorj would have spent their day together either around their apartment or on an activity. But there was nothing normal about this weekend, nor would there be for many weekends to come. It was important, therefore, for Han and Leia to keep Jorj to a routine he could comprehend as much as possible.

While Han took Jorj to the deli Leia put a call through first to Luke and then Jaina for an update, advising them both that they would be at the Medical Centre later, and finally to Winter. Then she showered, dressed and waited for her breakfast to arrive.

"You brewed fresh caf!" Han observed, kissing her neck. "Hmm, you smell good. Not as good as me, but then I still smell of you. Last night. Remember?"

Leia poured caf while Han brought Jorj a plasticup of his favourite chocolate milk and cut his bagel into four.

"Jag had a good night." Leia reported. "The swelling has started to subside which means his physicians will be able to more easily assess the extent of his other injuries. She was clearly unhappy about something but wouldn't say more over an open channel."

"And Luke?" Han took a bite of his bagel, watching Jorj copy his father's every move.

"He...ah...he now thinks that Mara is in some kind of hibernation state." Leia mmm'd as she bit into her bagel.

"Hibernation? What like a Tooki Squirrel?" Han queried.

"Luke can't explain it." Leia shrugged. "She's not in a Jedi Trance, healing or otherwise. But, the good news is, her disease seems to be entering a period of remission again. I said we'd stop by soon as we could after breakfast. That okay with you?"

"Sure." He set his bagel and caf down, Jorj following suit. "And Winter?"

"Wanted to know if there was anything she could do." Leia answered around another mouthful of bagel. "I thanked her and said we were fine, for now at least. You know, these bagels really are the best!"

"We did good Son." Han winked at Jorj who tried to imitate his father with only limited success.

"It should have been pancakes." She reminded him.

"We'll do pancakes next weekend." He promised. "Besides, we still have to impress Miss Fizz with our family tree.

"You sure 'impress' is the right word?" Leia raised an eyebrow. "Are we talking actual or adopted heritage here?"

"Trust me." Han grinned.

"Jorj Bailey Solo, listen and learn. Whenever your father tells you to trust him, don't!" She said.

Jorj just frowned in puzzlement.


	4. Chapter 4

Jaina smiled up at her parents when they arrived, hugging them both and paying special attention to Jorj.

"Hey there kiddo, no school today?" She asked.

"No silly, it's the weekend." Jorj giggled.

"Oh. Of course. Right. It's still only the weekend." Jaina said.

"How's he doing?" Han nodded toward the small room where a OneBee droid tended to the floating body of Jagged Fel.

"They sound confident. They say he's responding well to the treatment. His lungs haven't deflated again, so that's good. Another couple of days and they hope to be able to start surgery to strengthen his limbs." Jaina replied.

"What kind of surgery?" Leia asked, remembering the nerve stimulators she'd had to endure.

"He was pretty badly broken when they brought him in." Jaina answered. "They want to insert rods to support his bone structure."

"Permanently?" Leia queried.

"I don't think even they know that yet." Jaina shrugged.

"Have you had anything to eat today?" Leia asked, concerned.

"She could come have dinner with us, couldn't she Mama?" Jorj asked excitedly and turning to Jaina. "We're having roast nerf, Papa said, but to keep that under your hat."

"Oh, did Papa?" Leia planted a fist on her hip.

"What does 'keep that under your hat' mean Papa?" Jorj asked.

"Nothing you need worry about Son." Han sighed and ruffled Jorj's hair.

"Jorj. Why don't you and I go see your Uncle Luke while your Papa contemplates his red meat consumption." Leia held out her hand for Jorj who gripped it tightly and followed her from the suite.

"She thinks I'm eating too much red meat. Says it's bad for my heart." Han explained.

"She's right." Jaina observed, much to Han's disappointment.

"So. How's my second best girl doing?" Han changed the subject as he swung into the seat beside her.

"Me?" Jaina's voice trembled as she spoke. "I'm fine."

Han watched her without another word until she finally turned into his chest and hugged him.

"Oh Daddy!" She sobbed. "I feel so helpless. Helpless and useless. I sit here waiting for him to give me some kind of sign that everything's going to be all right but it isn't. It's not going to be all right ever again."

Han held her, stroked her hair, kissed her temple and soothed her tenderly as she continued to open up to him. To tell him of her dreams, her hopes and her fears.

They were quiet for a little while before Han spoke again. "I still remember scooping your Mom outta Jacen's arms when he'd just about collapsed from carrying her away from the Yuuzhan Vong. Couldn't tell where her slashed pants ended and her slashed legs began. I figured at best she'd be paralysed. At worst, they'd have to amputate, her legs were just a mangled mess! Took a lotta time, but just look at her now."

He wiped the tears from Jaina's face and tucked her hair behind her ears.

"She's still running rings round me the same way she did right from the start. And I wouldn't want it any other way." He said, the smug smile fading. "You tell her that mind and I'll deny every word."

Jaina broke into a light laugh.

"I wish I could go back in time and watch one or two of your spats. I bet they were really something to see." She observed.

"Legendary is the word." He curled an arm around her shoulders, pulling her to him. "Got so as some of the guys used to bet on the outcome."

"Really? Who won?" She asked.

"Wedge Antilles did pretty well for himself until someone realised he was stacking the deck." He told her.

"Uncle Wedge! How come?" Jaina enquired.

"Being cousins, he and your Mom had kind of an acquaintance thing going on." Han said. "So he used to go talk to her about, oh I don't know, normal stuff I guess and then he'd somehow get around to bringing up the subject of 'me' and that's how he got the inside track on her thoughts and feelings and so on. Of course, he also happened to be just about the second best star-pilot the Alliance had after me so he also used to come talk to me about, you know, normal stuff and then he'd somehow get around to bringing up the subject of 'her' and that's how he found out she was crazy about me."

"She was? You knew that for a fact?" Jaina sat up straight, holding her father's gaze.

"Well, sure." He answered confidently.

"Because Mom always said it was you who fell in love first." Jaina reported.

"Oh p-lease!" Han scoffed. "She couldn't get enough of me. Still can't if you want to know the truth of it."

"O-Kay!" Jaina exclaimed. "Let's just leave it there shall we."

"Admittedly, she tried to hide it..." Han continued.

"When then?" She asked.

"When then what Sweetheart?" He asked.

"When did you know? When did you realise you were in love with Mom?" Jaina probed.

"Love." Han sighed. "That's a really big word, you know."

"Come on Dad. It's just the two of us. I promise not to rat you out!"

Han's eyes roamed to the tank through the transparisteel viewing portal.

"Seriously Dad! I don't think Jag's in any position to be revealing your secrets either." She assured him.

"Well, truth is, it was kinda gradual." He said, running a hand through his hair. "She was sassy all right. But I think she liked the way I operated, even if sometimes she made it _seem_ like she disapproved of some of my more 'unorthodox' ways. And she liked being around me too. 'Course that could be a little difficult too seeing as how your Uncle Luke, who didn't know he was your Uncle Luke back then, kinda had the hots for her. Bad too. Real bad if you ask me."

"He didn't do anything about it did he?" Jaina wrinkled her nose at the thought.

"Luke?" Han burst out laughing. "Luke wouldn't have 'done anything' if she'd offered herself naked on a platter to him. Nah, he was way too skittish for that. There _was_ this one kiss mind you, but that was your Mom kissing Luke and she was just trying to stir up the Green Eyed Gungan in me!"

"Did it work?" She asked.

"Maybe." Han shrugged. "It all went kinda crazy after that. The Imperials launched their attack on the base and the Rebels had to evacuate. Your Mom, being incapable of showing any regard for her own safety, insisted on staying behind until someone finally dragged her ass outta there."

"That someone being you." Jaina smiled, eyes dewy. "And then the Falcon joined in and conspired against you and you ended up on that slow crawl to Bespin. And by the time you arrived, you were in love."

"Why d'you ask if you think you already knew the answer?" He asked.

"Am I right?" She queried.

"No. Actually." He answered. "Your Mom was in love. But I...I was in a totally different place altogether."

"I don't understand." Jaina said, looking puzzled.

"The kind of life I'd lived up until then didn't leave a lot of room for close friends or lovers. Not long lasting one's at any rate." Han explained. "Your Mom was beautiful, a whole lot more beautiful than even she realised. I think that was one of the things I found most endearing about her. But she was also a politician and Politics and Han Solo do not make for good bedfellows."

"Neither, I imagine, do Princesses and Pirates." Jaina smirked.

"I was _not_ a pirate!" He growled.

"Profiteer then. Does that suit your delicate sensibilities?" She grinned.

"Hmm. Better. Not great, but better." He replied.

"All right, I give up. When _did_ you realise you were in love with Mom?" Jaina asked.

"It's still a really big word, you know." He reminded her.

"Not for most people it isn't Dad." She told him sadly. "Most people find it pretty easy to say. Even when they don't really mean it."

Han sat quietly for a few minutes, then inhaled deeply before finally speaking. "I started falling in love with her probably from the first moment I saw her."

"Love at first sight?" Jaina exclaimed. "Really?"

"Now hold on. Before you go getting any romantic notions in that head of yours just let me finish." He told her. "I said I _started_ falling in love with her from our first meeting. But I wasn't truly, completely in love until quite some time after that. In fact, not until I stood holding you and your brother in my arms. I figured any woman who'd go through that for me must be worthy of a whole lot more than mere affection. A woman like that, well, that kind of woman deserves nothing less than my unconditional love."

"So...you're saying you didn't love Mom when you married her?" Jaina frowned her confusion.

"I loved her. I just wasn't _in_ _love_ with her." He explained.

"I'm sorry." She shook her head. "I guess I just don't understand the difference."

"You will. One day." He said and kissed her forehead tenderly.

"Everything good in here?" Leia asked from the doorway.

"Yeah. Dad was just explaining the difference between love and being _in_ love." Jaina said, rolling her eyes.

"There's a difference?" Leia asked, stepping into the room.

"That's what I said." Jaina pointed out.

"Didn't you forget something?" Han asked, leaning back. " You know, little guy, looks a little like me and a little like you."

"Ben's taken him for ice cream." Leia explained.

"So _I_ eat too much red meat, but it's okay for _Jorj_ to overdose on sugar?" He noted, accusingly.

"The difference Sweetheart, is that Jorj is an active five year old." Leia eyed him. "Whilst, you, are not so."

"Mom has a point." Jaina conceded.

"Hey! I'll have you know I'm wearing the same pants as when your Mom and I first met!" Han countered.

"You do know, dear, that when people say that they don't mean the _actual_ pair!" Leia replied tartly.

"You are _so_ hot when you're feisty." Han grinned.

"I bet you two really were something in the Mess Hall on Hoth." Jaina laughed.

"Mess Hall...Conference Room...South Passage...We ruled them all!" Han quipped.

Leia pursed her lips trying to suppress the urge to smile and not doing a very good job. "You really should go and see Luke. I think he might appreciate a more masculine perspective."

"Yeah, okay." Han sighed, pushing to his feet. "Can't get much more masculine than me."

He hitched his pants up and left, Leia and Jaina watching him go.

"I'm not sure what's more worrying. That your Father wears thirty year old pants or that he genuinely believes himself to be the personification of masculinity." Leia groaned and slipped into the seat vacated by Han. She reached over to stroke Jaina's hair. "You look tired."

"I had a late night." Jaina replied and smiled. "You heard from Jacen?"

"I think your Father was going to speak to him. Something about a pick up tomorrow he wanted Jacen to handle." Leia said, watching Jaina's smile broaden into a laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Jacen. On a pick up." Jaina laughed, tears sliding down her cheeks, her laughter turning to upset.

"Oh Honey." Leia wrapped Jaina in her arms, soothing her as best she could. "He's doing well, really well. You just need to keep faith. Faith in his medical team, in yourself and in Jag's own desire to recover."

When she'd calmed down, Jaina said. "You'll notice Soontir and Syal aren't here. Syal's left instructions with the medical staff to advise them when I leave. And instructions with Soontir that they're only to visit when I'm not on the premises."

"Wh..." Leia started.

"Last night, when the medics were getting Jag ready for night rotation, she arrived at the Medical Centre just as I was entering a bar across the street with a man!" Jaina explained. "What she didn't see, was that the man was Jacen. I took him to the bar for a couple of beers to try and talk some sense into him over this obsession he has with Tenel Ka. And I was making progress too. That's why I was laughing about Jacen going on a pick up. When I left, he was on the verge of picking up a pretty attractive blonde and when I got back to the suite here, Syal accused me of cheating on my husband and stormed out!"

"Oh Jaina." Leia wiped away one of her daughter's tears. "You want me to call Syal? Explain to her that she was mistaken?"

"No. No, there's no point." Jaina shook her head. "She won't listen to reason until she's ready and she's not ready yet."

"What time does night rotation start?" Leia asked softly.

"Soon as the Medics decide. Why?" Jaina queried.

"Your Dad and I promised Jorj a genealogy lesson this afternoon. Why don't you come have dinner with us." Leia smiled lovingly. "We're having roast nerf. Apparently."

"Sounds good." Jaina smiled back.

"It will be." Leia's smile broadened. "Your Dad's cooking."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now what you need Jorj, is a really big piece of flimsie," Han said, placing just such a sheet on the table in front of them.

Jorj was seated in his customary high chair, Han beside him at the dining table. A huge sheet of flimsie before Jorj, a smaller one in front of Han.

"Let's start with you." Han said and started writing. "Now you copy your name onto your sheet, Jorj Bailey Solo."

Jorj stuck his tongue between his lips and copied his father's writing.

"Not bad." Han crowed. "Then we draw a horizontal line above your name going left and you write down the names of your brothers and sisters in order that they were born. So we start with Jaina, then Jacen, Anakin and Hannay."

Han wrote out the names and showed Jorj where to put them on his copy.

"And beside Jaina, you need to draw a little line and write Jagged Fel." Han continued. "And Jaina Solo becomes Jaina Solo Fel. You see?"

"Kinda." Jorj answered as he filled in the details his father gave him. "Does Jagged become Solo Fel too?"

"No Buddy. The lady always takes the man's name." Han answered.

"How come?" Jorj queried.

Leia tilted an eyebrow in query too.

"It's because...well, because...because that's just how it's always been." Han explained.

"Mama?" Jorj asked, clearly not convinced by his father's explanation.

"Many, many years ago women were considered to be chattel or the property of another. So when she married, she took her husband's name." She eyed Han before concluding. "Like she belonged to him."

"So, do you belong to Papa?" Jorj asked.

"Let's ask Papa shall we?" Leia turned a less than innocent smile on her husband.

"Traditionally and technically speaking, yes, your Mama could have been considered my property. However, in more modern terms, I'd have to say that she is her own woman and in all likelihood _I_ am more _her_ property than _she_ is _mine_."

"Nice save flyboy." Leia winked.

Han breathed a sigh of relief and returned his attention to the paper. "Then. Next to Anakin and Hannay you need to draw a little half circle on it's side, like this."

Han drew the bracket and took a breath. "And inside, write the word deceased. And then another half circle, the opposite way to the first one."

Jorj copied the word, his tongue rolling from one corner of his mouth to the other.

"De. Sea. Said." Jorj pronounced.

"Deceased." Leia corrected. "It means that they died."

"Died how?" Jorj turned big brown eyes up to his mother.

"Well..." Leia smiled sadly. "Your brother Anakin was training with your Uncle Luke at the Jedi Praxeum. He died when he went into an abandoned mine. The roof collapsed killing him and trapping some of his friends. They made it out, but...but Anakin didn't."

"It's why we warn you to be careful where you're playing and who you're playing with." Han explained to Jorj.

"Hannay was your sister." Leia's eyes misted despite herself. "She was very, very tiny when she was born."

"Like me!" Jorj exclaimed excitedly.

"Except, her heart and lungs didn't work so well." Leia said, fighting to keep her lower lip from trembling as she whispered. "She barely took a breath before she passed away."

"I'm sorry Mama." Jorj said, sniffling. "I didn't mean to make you sad."

"I'm okay Sweetheart." Leia hugged Jorj and nodded toward his work. "Let's carry on, you're doing really well."

"Yeah." Han cleared his throat and pointed to a spot just above Anakin's name. "So, from here you draw a straight line up and on one side you write my name, Han Solo. And on the other, you write your Mama's, Leia Organa. Oh and don't forget to add Solo after Mama's last name."

Han demonstrated on his paper and Jorj copied the names carefully onto his own.

"Above my name, you draw another straight line up and on one side write Jonash Solo and on the other Jaina Solo." Han said, showing Jorj how to write the names.

"Your father's name was Jonash? I never knew that." Leia said.

"Must've slipped my mind!" Han mumbled and ruffled Jorj's hair. "You remember the curved line you drew after Anakin and Hannay and the word you wrote inside?" Han asked, pointing to the word to prompt Jorj. "You need to do the same for both Jonash and Jaina too."

"I know you don't like talking about him, but..." Leia started.

"Then let's just leave it at that shall we?" Han turned hard, steel grey eyes on his wife before softening and returning to their son.

Leia stared at her husband then kissed Jorj's cheek, asking. "You want some milk Honey?"

"Chocolate?" He grinned.

"How many scoops of ice cream did you have with Ben?" She asked.

"Two." Jorj lied.

Leia's head lolled to one side and Jorj blushed furiously.

"Three." He confessed.

"Blue milk then." Leia told him, bending to whisper. "But maybe a chocolate milk before bed if you eat all your dinner."

Jorj cheered immediately.

"Maybe you should start tenderising the nerf Han." Leia suggested, rising from the table.

"There's time." He responded.

"Now would be better." She insisted, her tone indicating it wasn't an option.

"Back in a minute Sport." Han said to Jorj and followed Leia to the kitchen.

"Was that really necessary?" She hissed, turning on Han as soon as they were out of Jorj's range of hearing.

"You asked." Han hissed back, folding his arms across his chest.

"You know how sensitive Jorj is." Leia reminded him. "When you raise your voice like that, he gets upset."

"He doesn't look upset to me." He countered with a glance in Jorj's direction.

"I understand the issues you have with your father. I just don't think it's a good idea to project _your_ feelings onto Jorj. He's five years old and very impressionable." She said.

"I was five once." He snarled. "I watched my father slap my mother from one side of the room to the other for no better reason than he could. I'm sorry if it makes me a bad person, but I can't just pretend that we grew up being best buddies when that clearly wan't the case."

She blocked his exit from the kitchen. "I just don't want Jorj exposed to those feelings. Not yet. Not until he's more equipped to process them."

"_If_ he's ever equipped to process them!" Han commented and instantly regretted it. He sighed and pulled Leia into his arms. "I'm sorry. That was unnecessary."

"Yes, it was." She chided him. "But I forgive you. This time."

"Maybe I should try to make it up to you." He smiled down at her, mischievously. "You know, a sort of prelude to that time of your life I promised you."

"You _did_ promise me that." She smiled back up at him, matching his mischievousness.

Their eyes locked and Han dipped his head toward hers. Infinitely slowly, he grazed her nose from bridge to tip with his own. Her breath hot against his lips until they finally met in the sweetest of kisses.  
Han shifted his weight from one foot to the other, Leia shifting likewise and leaned on tiptoes toward him. Arms tightened around one another as their smooch deepened. A high-pitched giggle reminded them they were not alone.

"I can't believe I'm being graded on my seduction technique by our five year old!" Han growled.

"He's probably thinking 'that's an odd way to tenderise nerf'." She grinned, a hand fondling his buttock.

"I got us strips." He leaned down again for one more kiss and whispered. "Not rump!"

Leia laughed and accepted his lips, squeezing his butt as she did so and not letting go until the intercom indicated a visitor.

"That'll be Jaina." Leia pointed out. "You start getting the nerf ready and I'll go let her in."

She added one final squeeze before she left him, shaking his head as he placed strips of nerf side by side in a shallow pan, seasoned then covered the pan for cooking later.  
When he returned to the living area, he found Jorj frowning in concentration at his mother and his mother at the apartment door frowning in concentration at a flimsie in her hand.

"Not Jaina then?" Han asked rhetorically.

"How could he!" Leia spat, turning eyes brimming with tears toward Han then rushing in the direction of the bedrooms.

"Mama?" Jorj sniffled.

"It's okay buddy." Han assured him. "You keep practising your writing and I'll go see what's rattled your Mom."

He found Leia rocking on the edge of their bed, clearly losing the battle with her emotions. She looked up at him, bottom lip trembling.

"I upset Jorj, didn't I?" She asked him, knowing the answer would simply serve to cause her further distress.

"You ever notice." He said, sitting beside her. "How he struggles to comprehend the good stuff, but when he does he never forgets it. Whilst the bad stuff he gets right away, but forgets just as quickly?"

"Yeah. How lucky is he, huh?" She laughed, lightly. And then the tears fell, as his arm slid about her shoulder and held her tenderly.

"You wanna talk about it?" He asked after a while.

Leia sighed as she composed herself, handing him the crumpled flimsie in her hand.

"'You are cordially invited...'" He read, suddenly understanding. He read it twice before speaking again. "Whatcha gonna wear?"

"Can you believe the nerve of the guy? Inviting us to Tenel Ka's Wedding! Now of all times!" She exclaimed.

"You remember our Wedding?" He asked. "There were what, two hundred there?"

"Those were just the one's we knew." She answered.

"You remember sending the invitations out?" He queried.

"Well...no. Winter organised a lot of that kind of stuff." She replied.

"That's right." He snapped his fingers. "She got one of those pre-paid delivery services to send all the invitations at the same time. That way, the Head of one House wouldn't get theirs before the Head of another House and try to gloat that the other had been snubbed."

"I remember now." Leia sighed.

"Although, technically, I'm Head of the House of Solo so the invitation should have been sent to me and not you." He commented. "I'll remind him of that when we're in the 'hand shaking' line."

"I feel so foolish." Leia blushed. "But, oh Han, what if a copy's been sent to Jaina? She's in such a fragile state right now. And Jacen? Who knows which way he could turn if he sees this!"

"They're grown ups." He said. "They're going to have to face up to times like this. Right now, we have a five year old who needs our help getting him a gold star from Miz Fiz."

"Don't mock him Han." Leia berated him.

"I'm not." He assured her. "He's got a crush. We all had 'em."

"Yes. I suppose we did." She smiled. "I'm sorry about earlier. About your father."

"Forgotten." He waved a hand. "How about me, am I forgiven?"

"Always." She kissed his cheek. "Give me five minutes and I'll help Jorj with the House of Organa."

He wiped a tear drop from her cheek, winked and returned to Jorj who was nibbling his thumb.

"All okay pal." Han smoothed his son's hair. "Mama'll be back in a minute."

"Did I do something wrong?" Jorj asked, snuffling.

"You?" Han took the seat beside his son. "No way kiddo. Your Mama's just a bit emotional at the moment."

"'Cos of Jaya?" He asked.

"For one thing, yes." Han answered truthfully.

"Maybe we should cheer her up." Jorj suggested.

"Maybe we should." Han agreed. "What do you suggest?"

"Umm..." Jorj chewed his bottom lip in thought.

"Hey." Han leaned in close to Jorj. "What would you say to having another brother?"

"For real?" Jorj queried.

"Well sure." Han confirmed. "So, let's say you had another brother. Would you want a little baby brother or a bigger one. One you could play with when you come home from camp?"

"Couldn't I play with a baby one?" Jorj asked.

"Soon as he grows up. In three, maybe four years." Han answered.

Jorj nibbled his lip again. "Would it make Mama smile?"

"You know something, I think it might." Han replied hopefully.

"What are you two plotting?" Leia asked, suspiciously as she sauntered back to the table. She had composed herself and reapplied a light covering of make up.

"Papa's gonna get me a brother." Jorj announced.

"Oh is Papa?" Leia arched her eyebrow. "You know, Papa really shouldn't be making promises he has no way of keeping."

"What if I told you there was a way?" Han asked of Leia.

"Then I'd say you were even more delusional than your friend Lando tries to suggest." She slipped into the chair beside Jorj and stroked his back lovingly, admiring his work. "Now, where did we get to? Ah, here we are...the House of Organa."

"You have a whole _house_ named after you?" Jorj queried, eyes wide with amazement.

"Your Mama was a Princess, Jorj. That's what they call Royal Houses." Han explained, looking into his son's big brown eyes.

"If you draw a line up from my name here." Leia showed Jorj where to start. "And then on one side you write Breha Antilles Organa and beside hers, Bail Prestor Organa."

"Or..." Han added. "To give them their Royal titles, Queen Breha and His Serene Royal Highness, Prince Bail. What do you think Miz Fiz will say to that Jorj?"

Jorj's eyes grew wider than either Han or Leia had ever seen and he uttered one single-syllable word. "Wow!"

"And their daughter married little ole me!" Han grinned as Leia blushed.

Jorj wrote out the words his parents showed him and stared at them, his eyes flicking back and forth on the page.

"What is it Jorj?" Leia enquired.

His small fingers traced between Jaina Solo the younger and Jaina Solo the elder and again between his own name and Bail Organa.

"Jaina was named for your Papa's Mama and you were named for my Papa." Leia explained. "It's a way of keeping family close and of preserving memories."

"My Mama was the warmest, gentlest, most tender, caring and loving woman. She's the better part of me. She made me aspire to do more, to _be_ more than some expected of me." Han said quietly.

"My Papa taught me good from bad. Right from wrong. Love from hate." Leia said. "He wanted a Galaxy of Peace and Justice for all, not just for sentient humans but for all beings."

Jorj looked from his father's dreamy world-away expression to his mother's likewise appearance, then back at his sheet of flimsie.

"When I grow up, I'm gonna have a hundred children." Jorj finally announced. "And I'm gonna call them Jaina and Jacen and Leia and Han and Anakin and Hannay and Jonash and Breha and Bail and..." He scanned his work before registering the missing name. "And Jorj." And then he looked up, turning big brown eyes between mother and father. "Because they are my family. An' they make me who I am."

Sitting either side of Jorj, Han and Leia's fingers interlaced and squeezed one another's hand very gently. Their five year old had survived a traumatic birth, a difficult first year and had just as many difficult years ahead. But they knew he would mature into a fine young man.

When the intercom sounded for a second time, it was Han who answered the call. This time, it was Jaina.

"You expecting trouble?" Jaina queried, sensing the nervousness in the room. "You invited me, remember?"

"No. We..er..we just..." Han started. Struggling for words, he turned to Leia for inspiration.

"Oh. You got one then." Jaina noted, waving a flimsie. "The droid was good enough to track me down at the Medical Centre."

"You think Jacen got one too?" Leia asked, rising.

Han held up a hand to calm her. "I'll go call him. Don't worry. I'll talk to him. Make sure he's okay."

Winking at Jaina he went to the communication centre to contact Jacen.

"Who's worried?" Leia sighed, sinking back into her chair beside Jorj.

"Dad's right. There's nothing to worry about with Jace. Trust me, he is _so_ over her. I'm bunking with him, remember." Jaina grinned. "Last night, in the bar, I asked him if he'd prefer a blonde or a brunette. Judging by the cacophony of sound coming from his room before I left this afternoon he couldn't make up his mind, so settled on both."

Leia's jaw dropped open. "Well. It's progress I suppose." She finally said.

"Yeah. Just so long as he doesn't have to choose between them as his plus one." Jaina laughed and moved to sit beside Jorj. "What you working on bean sprout?"

"It's a fam'ly tree." Jorj answered, pointing to his name. "See, that's me."

"So it is." Jaina agreed with a smile at her mother.

"I got my name from him." Jorj traced a line up to Bail Organa. "Mama's Papa."

"And I got mine from her." Jaina pointed at Jaina the Elder. "Papa's Mama."

"I know." Jorj looked up at his sister. "Are you and Jag gonna have babies?"

"Well. We'll just have to wait and see." Jaina pulled Jorj toward her and kissed the top of his head trying to keep the melancholy from her voice.

"'Cos, if you did, you could call one of 'em after me. I wouldn't mind." Jorj added.

"Maybe we'll do just that." Jaina smiled, first at Jorj and then up at their mother.

"Did you decide what to do?" Leia glanced briefly at Jorj. "About you know what?"

Before Jaina could answer, Han returned with good news.

"Just spoken to Jace and he's fine. And he's okay to do the run tomorrow so I've cancelled Jorj's escort and Mama and me will drop you at camp tomorrow." Han announced, playfully pinching Jorj's cheek and slowly sensing an atmosphere. "Did I interrupt something here? Okay. I can take a hint. Come on Buddy, let's go get ready for dinner and leave the ladies to their 'girl talk'."

Han lifted Jorj from his chair and carried him into the kitchen to prep for dinner.

"So?" Leia repeated. "Did you decide?"

"They've harvested his sperm." Jaina admitted. "It's in deep freeze for now."

She studied her fingernails while Leia studied her daughter.

"It's probably the hardest decision you'll ever have to make." Leia told her softly. "But, _I_ think at least, it's one you would have regretted if you hadn't made it now."

"What if Jag dies?" Jaina muttered. "Or what if he doesn't and the medics are right and we're not able to have an intimate relationship when he's recovered?"

"I won't pretend to know what it must be like for you." Leia soothed, taking Jaina's hand. "Back when the New Republic was just the Rebel Alliance, I saw so many relationships forcibly end prematurely. It was one of the reasons I resisted your Father so strongly. I'd lost so much already, I couldn't bear to lose anything...any_one_ else. I will always regret not following my heart sooner, but I will _never_ regret giving my heart when I did. And you shouldn't either."

"I'm not giving up on Jag." Jaina said, shaking her head. "It's just that I feel so...so helpless. And alone."

"I can't do anything about your feelings of helplessness." Leia smiled. "But I can assure you Jaina, you are not and you never will be alone."

Leia squeezed Jaina's hand and Jaina returned the gesture wearing a weak but earnest smile.

"He's done a pretty fine job here." Jaina said, admiring Jorj's work.

"I think your Father enjoyed it almost as much as Jorj did." Leia laughed. "He especially liked telling Jorj about my Regal upbringing."

"His Serene Highness!" Jaina read. "You never told us Bail's title was His Serene Highness."

"I never knew him as that." Leia replied.

"And what's this..." Jaina squinted, twisting the flimsie until she had a better view. "Jan..no, Jarit maybe?"

"Let me see." Leia took the sheet and Jaina showed the faint outline of a name in Han's scribe.

Leia opened her mouth to speak, closed it and stared down at the writing.  
Not Jarit, _Jarik_. The name of the boy Han claimed not to have fathered written beneath Jorj.

"It's nothing." Leia said. "Your Father must have been doodling."

"Doodling?" Jaina asked suspiciously.

"Yes. You remember how he used to write words on your's and Jacen's back and you had to guess what the word was? He was probably practising a new word for Jorj." Leia explained.

"But he waited until we could actually read, as I recall!" Jaina replied.

"It's nothing Jaina. Just a doodle." Leia reaffirmed. "You want something to drink with dinner, wine maybe?"

"Just one glass." Jaina answered, trying to read through her Mother's emotions.

Leia nodded and started clearing and setting the table ready for dinner.  
They all ate and talked jovially enough but Jaina could sense the underlying tension in her Mother almost as if it were a living, breathing entity in the room.  
After they had eaten Leia took Jorj for his bedtime bath and Han cleared away the dinner things.

"You want me to drop you at the Medical Centre?" He called from the kitchen.

"No need. I'll get a hovercar." Jaina said from right behind him.

"Creeping up on your old man, huh?" Han laughed, piling dishes into the cleansing unit.

"You need to apologise to her." Jaina told him.

"Apologise to who Honey?" Han asked.

"Mom. Obviously." She stated.

"Why? What I do?" He queried, innocently.

"I don't know, but she's mad at you." She said.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"Trust me. I know." She replied. "Just talk to her. You need to sort it."

"Fine. I'll talk to her." Han agreed.

"I mean it Dad. I can't cope with worrying about you two as well as Jag and Jacen. So just do this one thing for me okay?" She pressed. "Whatever it is, you put it right."

"I said I'd talk to her, didn't I?" He sulked.

"Be sure that you do." Jaina kissed her father's cheek. "I'm going to get off. Tell Mom I love her and I'll see her after the School run."

"Sure." He accepted the kiss with a lopsided smile.

"I love you too Dad." Jaina smiled up at him, adding. "Talk to Mom!"

Jaina left and Han set the cleansing cycle running before tidying the kitchen.  
When he returned to the living area, Leia was already on the sofa waiting for him.  
She didn't look mad to him, but Han would have been the first to admit he was never one hundred percent certain of what bubbled beneath Leia's calm exterior.

"Jorj all tucked in?" He asked.

"Out like a light." She replied.

"So...you, maybe, want an early night?" He gave her his most endearing grin.

"Best let him settle first." She answered.

_Okay_. Han thought. _Not an absolute refusal_.

"You want some entertainment on? We could look for a holoromance if you want." He suggested.

"You know what I would like. A nightcap." She said.

_Okay_. He thought. _Nightcap'_s_ good. Nightcap suggests bed would follow._

"We got Romali." Han called from the kitchen.

"Sounds perfect." She answered.

"Over ice?" Han asked, waving two glasses at her.

"Straight up." She replied, the innuendo not lost on Han.

"Straight up it is." He grinned, returning a few minutes later swaying his hips as he walked over to her.

"You know what would go great with this?" She smiled up at him.

"You can't still be hungry." He admonished, sinking into the sofa beside her. "Don't think I didn't see you sneaking that last nerf strip when you thought nobody was watching."

"I'm not hungry for food." She said as Han's grin widened. "An explanation would be nice though."

Han's grin stayed firm, even if it now appeared a little staged.

"All right." Han agreed, apologetically. "I admit the nerf was a little overcooked..."

"No Han. I'm not talking about the nerf." Leia interrupted. When he maintained his silence, she continued. "I'm interested in hearing why you added 'Jarik' to Jorj's family tree. You remember Jarik don't you? The boy you said 'wasn't your Son, wasn't your responsibility'."

The grin slowly faded to a smile which slowly faded to a thin line. Han looked down at his glass and swirled it's contents.

"I might get some ice for this." He mumbled, rose to his feet and lumbered into the kitchen where he dropped two cubes of ice into his glass, watching them shimmer.

That shaky ground he thought he'd managed to avoid, was suddenly opening up before him. Straightening and taking a deep breath he went back to the living area and, despite the rules they had laid down so rigorously with their children, planted himself on the low table in front of Leia. He sat, arms resting on his thighs, swishing the contents of his glass and staring into it's dark, humid depths knowing that Leia had not taken her eyes off him since she had posed her question.  
With a sigh, he downed the liquor and stood the glass on the table to his side.

"There are a lot of bullies in this world Leia." Han started, his eyes focused on his interlaced fingers. "From the kid who takes your lunch money in the schoolyard, to the guy who steals your girl. Then there's your more professional bully, or thug as they are often referred to. Guys like Shrike who prey on the young, the poor and the vulnerable and Jabba who takes advantage of the desperate and the foolhardy."

Han looked up at her then, soft grey eyes more sad than she had ever seen them before.

"There's the father who lashes out at the scared and those weaker than him and worse, there are those who stand by and do nothing to stop it." He continued, shaking his head and dropping his gaze to the floor.

Leia wanted to lean forward, to take him in her arms and tell him everything was going to be all right. But she knew he needed to tell her in his own time and in his own way.

"Yesterday, at the Medical Centre, when I slipped out for caf." He explained. "I saw Junia Karoesh in Reception waiting for Jarik. He'd, you know, walked into an invisible door or tripped on non-existent stairs or slipped on something else that wasn't really there and ended up with a couple of breaks. Collar bone, arm, something like that."

He looked up again at Leia, a tortured expression spoiling his features not the happy-go-lucky image he so usually displayed.

"I couldn't do what others had done. I couldn't just stand by and see that boy...that boy who wears _my_ face...and watch him end up the victim of bullies." He shook his head again. "I couldn't Ley, I couldn't let him fall into that cycle of despair. It was like looking back half a lifetime and seeing it from the beginning again."

He fell silent and Leia let the stillness surround them before she said, "You could have talked to me."

"There wasn't time." He said, sitting up straight. "I had to do something before they left the Centre. So I called her over and told her I wanted him."

"And she just agreed?" Leia frowned. "There and then, she just said okay go put him on your family tree?"

"No, of course not!" He growled, then softened. "I said I'd meet her at her office. I knew there'd be papers to sign. If there's one thing flying from one end of the Galaxy to the other has taught me, it's that there's always papers to sign. I figured I'd have it all straight in my head by the time I got there. But, like every other damn thing I've ever done in my life, it was never going to be that easy. Turns out Rosa Bur may have left her Son in the care of the man she believed to be his Father, but she wasn't stupid enough to think that same Son would want to be cared for by a man he'd never even met before. So she put a couple of caveats in her Will. One, that Jarik had a 'get-out clause' so if he wasn't happy with the arrangement he could leave any time he wanted. And two, that family of the man Rosa believed to be Jarik's Father has to be in total accord with the adoption. Or else, it becomes null and void. Pretty cute, huh?"

He fell silent again while Leia considered Rosa's actions.

"She was a loving Mother protecting her child." Leia stated. "We did the same when our children were small if you remember."

They both sat quietly, Han mentally mulling things over, Leia watching Han closely. She knew his childhood had been less than pleasant. He had done his utmost to protect her and their children from the truth but she knew enough, both from the background investigations that had been undertaken when he unofficially joined the Rebellion and from the snippets of information he had himself told her over the years.  
It still didn't entirely explain his sudden need to adopt a child he claimed was not his own.

"You still should have talked to me." She said softly. "I would have understood."

Han looked up at her then, a sweet, gentle, loving smile on his lips.

"No you wouldn't." He replied, just as softly. "You would have believed the same thing you believed when our paths first crossed with that legal woman, Junia. That I had betrayed you and fathered a Son with another woman."

"No." Leia shook her head, trying to keep the lie hidden. It was pointless, he knew her far too well.

"Yes you would." He insisted. "It's what you're thinking now. Or at least what you're asking yourself. Why else would I be so obsessed when only a couple of days ago I was denying any responsibility, paternal or moral."

"Then tell me." She said, her jaw set firm. "If he, in your own words, is not your son and not your responsibility, why _are_ you now so obsessed with adopting him?"

"I already did. I couldn't just stand by and watch him become a life-long victim to bullies." He reminded her.

Leia narrowed her eyes at him. "There's more to it than that. What aren't you telling me?"

Han considered for a while, so long a while that Leia wondered if he had heard her or was just avoiding the question.

"After my Dad had died. After I had become indentured to Shrike, there was someone who could have gotten me out. Someone who chose to walk away and leave me to my fate. That someone was Thracken Sal-Solo. The man I believe is Jarik's real Father."

"So this is, what, revenge?" She queried.

"No. No, nothing like that." He assured her, rubbing a temple. "I don't know if this makes any sense to me even, but I just felt...I felt an affinity with that kid. Crazy huh?"

"Not that crazy." Leia leaned forward and laid her hand to Han's cheek. "I remember having that same feeling for somebody a while back."

Han covered her hand with his own, gently removing it from his cheek then rose to sit beside her and resting his arm across the back of the sofa.

"I swear to you." He said pressing their foreheads together and letting his nose graze hers. "I swear that he's not my Son Ley. But he is of my blood. And when I saw him, I saw a child I could rescue from a future that was all too familiar to me."

"Some might say, you didn't do so bad for yourself." She commented, her breath warm and soft against his skin.

"Didn't come easy though did it? You sure made me work for it." He reminded her.

"Is that your way of telling me I was one of those 'every other damn things you did in your life that wasn't easy'?" She asked, cheekily.

"You, Princess, were just about the hardest!" He replied. "Luke was so stuck on you back then. Can you imagine what it was like listening to him blather on day-in-day-out about you? Some inspirational speech you'd made; some new star system you'd brought over to the Alliance; the way you'd worn your hair that day."

"Luke noticed how I wore my hair?" She interrupted.

"And all the time, I was falling that little bit more in love with you." He continued. "Oh, and for the record, every red blooded male noticed how you wore your hair. Some of 'em noticed a whole lot more than just that."

"Worth it wasn't I?" She teased, her lips brushing his.

"You can say that again." His eyes searched her face for clues as to whether the storm was still approaching or if it had swerved along a different path. "I have a powerful urge to kiss you."

Leia pulled back a little. "I think we still have things to discuss."

"I don't know what more I can say Leia." He told her honestly. "I saw the boy and figured I had to do something. I also figured if I didn't do something right away I stood a good chance of either missing my opportunity or bottling out. I owe that kid Ley. But more, I owe it to myself to give that kid the chance I never got."

Leia searched his face and reached up to stroke his cheek with her thumb.

"I love you Han." She said tenderly. "You wouldn't have bottled out, you've always done the right thing. Possibly not always for the right reasons..."

She let the sentence hang, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"So...am I off the hook yet?" His own smile turned the corner of his lips upward. One, as always, higher than the other.

"You should have talked to me." She repeated. "You must have realised what a decision like that would mean for us all."

"Why, when I've done something you perceive to be wrong, do you talk to me like I just got my hand caught in the cookie jar?" He asked.

"Because you behave like someone who's just got your hand caught in the cookie jar!" She explained. "If you'd just talked to me, I would have agreed with you. I _did_ agree if you remember. It was my idea to take in Jarik in the first place. And it was _you_ who convinced me I was wrong."

"Heck! Can't a guy make one mistake now and then?" He quipped.

Something screamed inside Leia's head and she gasped, a hand clutching at her heart.

"Honey?" Han grabbed her shoulders. "Ley, what is it, what's wrong?"

Leia's mouth moved, her breath came in a ragged wheeze.

"Leia!" Han exclaimed, moving quickly to lie her back on the sofa, supporting her head with a cushion while his eyes frantically sought one of their comm links.

_Where the kriff was the Goddamn kriffing comm link which in any normal circumstance would kriffing usually kriffing buzz whenever his kriffing lips got a kriffing eyelash away from his Goddamn kriffing gorgeous wife!_

Scattering cushions this way and that, he continued to search wildly for his comm.

"Kriff Leia where's the kriffing Goddamn comm link!" He exploded, scraping his fingers through his hair in desperation.

"H...aa..n!" Leia rasped, reaching for him and shaking her head. "No...n..o..t...me. Ja... it's... Ja... Jaina!"

Han heard his comm link then. Heard it and felt it buzzing in his pocket.

Grabbing the instrument, he thumbed it on and yelled into it. "What?"

Jaina's voice, sobbing, came through clearly. "Dad! It's...it's Jag Dad! He's dead...oh Dad! His heart stopped...it stopped Dad and he's dead!"


End file.
